Far From Home
by ska-almighty
Summary: Elvaan girl grows up with the Mithra, finds there's more to life in Mhaura & more to herself in San d'Oria. Love, jealousy, battles, read it! It's been a long time but I'm back and ch 18's up!
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Damn do I wish I had rights to Final Fantasy anything! That would kick! But I don't so don't sue my butt!**

_Do you need a disclaimer for final fantasy 11? I guess so...what ever. Yeah. So this is my second fanfic story to be published. Making a name for myself I guess. Hope you guys like it. It's set 20 years after the game but every thing's basically the same. Enjoy! Ska chan. _

_ps- if you see a dash after a sentence that means time change or pov switch. but I don't think there's going to be a pov switch cause this is a first person! froosh and away-_

**Prologue**

_What have I done? Why did I have to be so foolish? All of this because of me. What have I cost my country? Hell, it's not even my country. _I wrapped a hand around the red jewel hanging around my neck, trying to take comfort in it. _What's happened to him? Has she gotten to him? Is he safe? Star Sybil, keep him safe, I beg you._

I rested my head against the cold stone wall.It's always cold in this accursed castle. Almost like a constant reminder that my sister rules it. _Like it's really hers to rule. She should have left me in Windurst. Then there would still be peace between the nations and I wouldn't be in this damp, horrible, cold cell. _Putting me in a dungeon like this is a story to be told by a bard. But then, this is my story. A story of a love that should not have been. A story of corruption in power.Of deceit and jealousy. A story that will probably never escape these stone walls. But if you are reading this then it has escaped the same fate I have. So I will tell you, my friend, of my story. For even if I never leave this place, perhaps my tale will. For you, I will start from the beginning. The very beginning.

**Chapter One**

I was young when I left my mother's arm. So young, in fact, that I don't remember my mother's face. I have only stories and pictures to of her to remind me. It was a clear night, so Panaa says, when the transfer happened. Panaa waited all night. The cries of war could be heard from the small clearing she sat in. She stood as my mother stepped silently from the other side of the field, a small bundle in her arms. "Were you followed" Panaa asked, bowing slowly. My mother shook her head and wiped her cheeks and eyes. "Majesty, this must be done. Orccish scouts know our country has weakened with your disappearance. They suspect your pregnancy. Trion and the rest of the country need you! They haven't seen you sine the third month! San d'Oria is weak! You will see your Lennia again! I swear this to you."

"I know Panaa. Thank you" Catriona whispered. She opened the top of the bundle and kissed my forehead for the last time. Pulling an elaborately sheathed dagger from her belt, she handed the weapon to her mithran friend. "Give this to her when she reaches the proper age." Panaa stared at her in amazement. "Yes I know it's the dagger Trion gave me on our wedding day. He'll understand. Tell her nothing of her heritage or her link to the throne until the time is right. Promise me this Panaa."

"Of course my lady. I give you my word. She will never know of her royalty until she is ready." She bowed again. A noisy cry came from the bushes and Catriona thrust me into Panaa's arms. Another cry came and my mother's eyes widened in fear. "My lady! You must return to town! Go" She raised a hand and cast sneak on my mother.

Tears ran down Catriona's cheeks as she whispered a prayer for me. She turned and bolted back to Selbina as fast as her elvaan legs could take her. More occish shouts came and Panaa ran to the small smuggler's ship about to leave for Mhaura. I never saw my mother again.

We entered a secret port of Mhaura at the crack of dawn. There we stayed for two days before venturing the canyon. A few friends of Panaa escorted us us back to Windurst Woods where a new life and family awaited me. I grew up with Panaa's daughter, Ohja, as I would a sister and together we studied the Mithra ways.

I grew to appreciate magick as any would living in a house of mages. But becoming a mage didn't suit me and I instead took up thievery. Odd, I know, that an elvaan would take up the art of stealing and I was raised mithran. Yes, I will never be as fast or good at mithran sport or even their jobs. But, it seems, that growing and living with a different race changes you. I'm not as tall as an average Elvaan but I'm much faster than normal Elvaans and I can dodge most things with ease.

I lived a typical life in Windurst. Doing missions and quests seemed to consume my life as it does to many. Panaa would scold me for not taking better care of myself when I came home from a hard mission but in the end she would sit me down and heal my wounds. I grew levels quickly and people remembered my name. It may have been from doing so many quests or it may have been the fact I dress as any Mithra would. Humes and Galka would stop their quarrels to try and catch my eye. I could smile from embarrassment of the attention. My "mother" used to say it was because of my amethyst eyes and raven hair. But after a while you figure out it's because "revealing" separates on an elvaan girl. But I never minded the stares enough to change myself.

I was about a month and a half away from reaching eighteen, the time to come into womanhood drawing ever closer, when my life started to really open it's eyes to the world around me. I was in Buburimu Peninsula training when I was attacked by a Goblin Mugger. I was already missing a fourth of my health when it slashed through my cotton dogi ad into my arm. I cried out for help but no one came. I ran to Mhaura and the stupid beast followed.

It lashed out as we ran and slit my dagger arm again. I yelled again and ran faster. It got my leg and I hit the ground. I shouted for help and pulled out my Mercenary's dagger. It swung and I rolled to the left, mixing sand with my bloody arm. I jumped up and rammed my dagger into the goblin's arm. The monster barely noticed.

Blood was soaking my dogi and spilling in and over my glove, making it hard to grasp my salvation. I cut across the thing's cheek and it howled. I dodged it's next few moves and started running again. I held my dirty arm, trying to stop the bleeding.

I saw Mhaura's gate on the horizon and yelled as loud as I could. I felt wind against my thigh and saw a newly made huge gash in my subligar. A silver streak flew by and bit into my flesh. _No!_ The Goblin Tinkerer fell in line with the Mugger and stabbed at me. He missed and I ran into a dead end. I gasped as a new Weaver appeared out of no where and growled, casting stone. Rocks flew past the goblins and me and smashed against us. The Tinkerer swung and opened my glove.

The other goblins swung and I dodged. I yelled for aid again and jumped over the Mugger's squat form escaped a certain K.O. It smacked it's dagger into my foot as I sailed over head. I landed on the sore foot hard but continued to run to the gate. I felt rusting metal across my damaged kimono and warm blood ooze from my stomach.

Purple clouded my vision for a moment and I knew I was poisoned. I screamed for help. Blue and white circles swept across my body. I began panting and slowed my pace. I could feel the toxins in my blood stream. _Poison and Dia? I'm never going to make it to the gate. _

I heard one of the goblins scream. I looked back and saw the Goblin Weaver defeated. I scanned the hills for some other adventurer but found no one. I heard another scream and a bomb explode, missing me. I glanced back to find a smoking crater where the Tinkerer had been.

The Mugger had two arrows protruding form it's right shoulder. I stumbled and it smashed it's dagger into my gushing arm. I raised my dagger and weakly scratched it's armour. I could feel my blood pooling around me as darkness came to the edges of my vision. I took in shallow breathes as the goblin raised it's dagger for the final stab. A streak of silver went though it's stomach.

It stopped and gurgled for a moment. The Mugger dropped it's weapon and fell in half into my pool, splashing me with my own tainted blood. I dimly watched it's black blood mixing with my own. Something came to my lips and antidote drizzled down my throat. I opened my eyes and a warm smile entered my forever dimming vision. "You are safe now" my smiling savior whispered. –

_So that's chapter one. They should get bigger as I go. They always do. Thanks for reading! Ska the Ninja!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Copy rights. **

_So yeah. I hope you liked the first chapter. It took me forever. I had to pick out what level Lennia would be, 20, and the best armour to get for her. I'm still not sure if that's what I want but oh well. I'm trying to keep this story as close to the game as possible because I'm a freak. I'm way too obsessive over ff11. Best. Game. Ever. Ska the Ninja. -_

**Chapter Two**

I opened my eyes to a stone ceiling. My body ached all over and I moaned. "Am I dead?" I whispered in a gravely voice. Some one whispered no and I nodded slightly. "Where am I?"

"You're in Mhaura. Or to be more specific, a guest room above the Sailor's Stay. How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I'm dieing. How bad am I?"

"When I found you, you were practically dead. Numerous gashes on your left arm, leg, and abdomen. All of which packed with muddied sand. You lost a lot of blood on the way here. I didn't think you would make it. You have been out for a few days now."

I nodded again. "What's your name?"

"Tiergan."

"Tiergan. That's a nice name. I'm Lenn." I felt him replace the cloth on my forehead with a cold fresh one. I turned my head to look at him. He looked young, around my age I guessed, but weathered from battling foes. His pale blue eyes went well with the blonde of his spiky layered hair. He gave me a small smile and the tips of his long ears turned light pink. "Thank you, Tiergan, for saving me." His smile widened a bit and I slipped into unconsciousness again. -

It stayed like this way for many more days. I would be awake long enough to eat and use the rest room, but other than that, I did not move from my bed and only slept. Sometimes Tiergan would find me on the floor in the hall on the way to or from the bathroom. I would smile weakly and try to explain even though he already knew I was still too weak. He would only laugh and carry to my destination. He was amazed that I could even stand so soon. -

"You're awake, that's good" Tiergan said, peaking his head in from the door. He walked up to my bed, a covered basket in hand. I smiled up to him. He sat down and showed me the basket. "I've mentioned you in several conversations with my old friend Rycharde, who apparently knows you. The old man fancies your being here and has sent you a gift."

I smiled. I had met Rycharde several times when I was small and was surprised that he remembered me. "Well" I said, taking the basket with my good arm "Please give him my thanks next time you come across him." I opened the basket and pulled out two rolls, handing one to Tiergan. "I walked around today. Not much more than I usually can but still."

"That's good. That's Excellent! You should be proud, Lenn."

I'm not proud. I'm just happy." He grinned and shook his head. "What" I asked ripping open my roll.

"Nothing."

"Honestly, Tiergan, I've been in your company for how long and you still hide from me?"

He smirked. "You're behavior is very foreign to me. We were both born proud Elvaans but there are so many differences between us. I was raised on pride and emotional boundaries but you don't go by San D'Orian standards at all. I don't believe I even know how you were raised. You laugh, you cry, you care not about pride. You have so much feeling. It boggles the mind."

I was unsure how to answer such a statement. No one had ever commented on my openness._ All Mithra are open. And every one has feeling._ I've changed my mind about that last thought in current times. My sister does not feel. She is completely numb.

"You have just as much feeling as I do. You just choose not to show it. Not to mention we were raised by different races. We Mithra are perfectly okay with displaying emotion. We don't think of it as damaging our pride. It doesn't demean a person."

Tiergan chuckled. "We Mithra? Lenn, you're elvaan. It's in your blood to be proud."

"I may be elvaan on the outside, but inside I'm just as mithran as the next." He only shook his head and continued to eat his roll. "Tiergan, could you do me a favor? Could you send a message to my mother, Panaa Fom, and tell her I'm alright and in good hands?"

"Of course I will." He put a hand on my cheek and stroked it lightly with his thumb. I smiled and sat up a little straighter. "You're looking much better. I am glad to see it." He paused. "Was that enough of a display of emotion?" I let out a small breath and nodded.

I didn't understand the first few times he did this but I do now. His hand on my cheek gave me a new feeling inside myself. His blue eyes seemed to smile as he looked at me. "You really ought to be resting. I will see you in the morning."

He left me and I put a hand to my cheek. I had seen couples do the same thing on the occasion and I sighed. Tiergan had taken a big step in showing signs of emotion. It was a good day. One of the last I would have in a few weeks. -

I sighed happily and watched water gently lap against my chest. It had been a while since I had taken a real bath. I scrubbed down and dunked under the hot water. As I came back up, I watched Tiergan's eyes grow wide and his ears turn bright red. I gasped and he turned quickly.

"Paradise's gates! I'm sorry Lenn! I knocked! I swear!" he yelped. He brought his hands to his face and I busted with laughter. He turned to see what was so funny and remembered my state and yelped. I could only laugh harder. "Would you stop laughing! This is very humiliating."

"Don't...don't be humiliated" I said, trying to gain my breath. "It isn't completely your fault. And you should have seen your face. You looked so shocked! You're ears are still red."

He huffed at me. "Well, if you're almost finished bathing, I should find you some clean clothes and leave you in peace." I thanked him, still laughing, and he left. I sighed again and took in the last bit of warmth before carefully stepping out of the tub.

The small cut on my foot had practically healed in the first week I was mostly unconscious. There was still some soreness around the scar and my stomach still hurt if I flexed the muscles there. Sadly, my arm and leg were apparently very deep cuts and were slow to heal. Potions really hadn't done anything for them and they still opened if I was not careful. That's the problem with Mhaura, there are no healing mages here. Maybe no mages at all.

A knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts. I grabbed a near by towel and opened the plain door. Tiergan's ears and cheeks returned to the bright pink as he took in my dripping appearance. "I...uh" he mumbled, looking down at his out stretched hands "I found these. If they don't fit, um, I could try and um, find something else."

I smiled and took the bundle from him. "Thank you. If you don't mind my asking, why is it that a man who lives alone has women's clothing?"

"I um..." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck like he always does when he's uncomfortable. "Ooh..."I whispered. "Have a girlie do you" He shook his head. "Had then." He nodded. "But you still have her things?"

"She ran off with some thick-headed warrior without telling me and never came back for her wares. I still haven't gotten past it. It was months ago."

"I'm sorry Tiergan." I patted his shoulder with a damp hand and he smiled sadly. He took a step back and closed the door, returning my privacy. He had mentioned lovers before but never talked about one so openly. I looked at the tunic and smirked. _I really am short. -_

_Thanks for reading guys! And thanks Beth for the title! Give me some reviews people! Make me feel loved! Do it or I'll hunt you down and use a katana on your ass! Ska the Ninja._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy rights. Ha. Now you can't sue.**

_Okay! I'm finally writing this for you. Thanks for the reviews guys! It always makes me feel so loved. Onto the story! Oh! And as far as I knoe, Yeta is not a real character in the game. I made her up so there-_

**Chapter Three**

I walked into the kitchen, my dirty separates in hand. Tiergan nodded with approval and pointed me to a basket filled with other dirty clothes. I could feel his eyes glide across my skin. I would love to know that feeling again. But all these cold stone walls can give is a cold stone stare.

"It fits pretty well," I said, walking back over to him. "But I have to say, I'm a bit on the short side." He smiled and squeezed my shoulder gently.

"With all the walking you've done today, I'd have to guess you are healing well and are getting back to yourself." I nodded happily. "But you are right. That tunic is much too long for you. I'll take it to Yeta's tomorrow so she can take it in for you." Tiergan's pale eyes pale eyes seemed to dance with pleasure that night.

I sat down at the small table for the first time I'd been there and we ate together, watching the rain splat against the windows. Tiergan told me it wasn't usually like this and I shouldn't be so down about it. I smiled, taking my dish to the sink. "I can't help it," I explained. "It's a mithran thing I guess. We really hate the cold and rain."

"Oh I'm sure that's true. But most people don't like being cold and wet either," he replied. He took the other dishes and filled the sink with hot water. "Are you up to helping me with these?" I nodded and we began. I sure all of this may seem unnecessary to tell you but happy memories are a wonderful thing when you haven't seen natural light in days.

We talked of the world and other matters concerning Vana' Diel. I grew light headed as the minutes wore on into the night. We moved into the living room and continued our conversation. Tiergan asked me many questions about my upbringing and we compared our childhood lives. Our chat ended a bit early when a knock came from the door. I looked to Tiergan and ran my fingers through my long hair. We went to the door and gingerly opened it to the rest of the world.

No sooner had I turned the knob a young Hume shot into the hall. He was soaked and his short brown hair lay matted to his handsome face. He smiled up to Tiergan and looked down at me. I like to think it's only because he was wearing boots. He looked me over with interested brown eyes and grinned roguishly at Tiergan. "Am I interrupting you mate? Going to introduce me?" he asked, shaking water from his hair.

"Um, Meekale this is Lennia. Lenn, this is Meekale, an old friend," Tiergan said, gesturing to us. Meekale grinned and put out a hand. I put mine in his and he bowed and kissed it. I was a little shocked as he came back up and gazed into my eyes. "Long have I wanted to see rare and beautiful jewels with my own eyes. And now, fair lady, you have granted that wish by allowing me to gaze upon your amethyst eyes." I blushed and looked down I stole a glance at Tiergan and saw annoyance slip his emotional walls.

I smirked, whispering, "Wow. You're welcome." Tiergan look at me as if to say, "You fell for that awful line?" but I only smiled at him and our guest.

"Meekale, what are you doing here? Not that I mind, it's a bit short noticed," Tiergan commented, placing his polite mask back on. Meekale pulled out a damp newspaper and handed it to him. "What does this have to do with your dripping presence?"

"I had to show you this article. San D'Oria has another princess." I looked up from the paper and he nodded. "Yep. Apparently it's been a secret for a very long time. No one's known for almost twenty years. That thing says she's the true heir to the throne and Princess Nareama is willing to pay boat loads to have her long lost sister."

"Wow. The first child of Our Lady isn't Nareama. How did they find out?" Tiergan asked.

"Tiergan, you should really just read the paper. Her Majesty told Trion on her deathbed two nights before she passed away. She told him all about the kid. Too bad they don't say anything about what she looks like or where she is. Just 'rumored to be in Windurst.' But I mean damn. Who would have guessed?" We both shook our heads in wonderment. "You people have any food? I'm starving!"

He walked past us, a trail of water following behind. Tiergan sighed and headed toward the kitchen. I tagged along and listened to all of Meekale's crazy theories about the princess and why she wouldn't 't be in San D'Oria. We sat in that kitchen for a great deal of time, laughing and drinking tea. Meekale took the last few drops of his tea and stood. "Well, I've been 'ere long enough. You two look tired as 'ell. 'Specially you Lenn."

I gave him a small smile and placed my mug on the table. Tiergan stood and escorted his friend to the door. Again I joined them. My wounds ached as we said our good byes. Tiergan kept glancing at me but I didn't know why. Darkness shrouded my vision as I took my hand from the wall to shake Meekale's. I grabbed Tiergan with the other and gasping his name. I could barely hear Tiergan's shouts as I hit the floor. -

Paradise's gates Lennia! You scared me witless!" Tiergan whispered when I came to. He gave an overly relieved smile and I smiled in return. My head felt as if a Yaguto Persecutor had knocked my skull open. "I didn't think you were ever going to come back to me." My eyebrows rose slightly and he changed his sentence quickly. "Us. Didn't think you were coming back to us."

My smile widened. "I couldn't have been out that long. It's just hitting dawn."

Worry clouded Tiergan's eyes and he whispered, "It's been three days, Lenn. You've been down since Windsday. It's Iceday." My brows came up and my jaw came down. _Iceday? Star Sybil! I only have another week to get home! _"You were doing so well too."

I nodded sadly. "Tiergan, I need to go home. My mother could probably heal whatever it is that ails me. I'm sorry." Shock ran across his face for a second and he replaced it with a fake smile. "I have to do something back home is all. It's not that I don't enjoy your company! But this is very important."

He nodded and stood. "It's alright. We can leave today if you wish." He walked out of the room, still holding his fake smile. I wanted to cry for hurting him. I felt tears form in my eyes. _No. I will not cry over this. As soon as the ceremony is over I'll come see him. _I nodded to myself and wiped my eyes. "Lennia?"

I looked up quickly to see Tiergan in the doorway. He was holding a thin paper box and his cheeks were pink. I smiled as he walked up to me. "Here," he said quietly, handing the box to me. "I meant to give this to you on Windsday but things didn't go as planned."

I looked at the plain paper box quizzically. I opened it slowly, constantly glancing up at Tiergan. I pushed aside the package paper and pulled out the gray cloth. I gazed at the stiff bodice's lighter gray floral patterns and pulled out the plain gray skirt and white quarter sleeve shirt behind it. Giggling, I fingered the fine cotton cloth. I had never owned a dress before, other than my childhood one. And to get it from an attractive Elvaan? Just remembering the glow on his face seems to warm this stupid cell. "Tiergan I- I can't believe it. You got this? For me?"

A smile broke out across his face. Pink spread across his face as his grin widened. It's a rare occasion when an Elvaan smiles but when Tiergan smiled at me...I don't believe words could bring justice to that smile. I dropped the outfit and hugged him tightly. He wrapped me in strong arms and chuckled. In the weeks I had been in his home never had I seen so much emotion came from him. "You're welcome Lennia," Tiergan whispered, stroking my hair gently.

A knock come from the main hall and Tiergan sighed heavily. He stilled his hand and got up. I smirked and looked back to my new clothes. _How did he know what sizes I am? Is this going to fit alright?_ "Lenn?" Tiergan yelled to me. "Lenn, I have some business to attend!" he said quickly. "I'll be back before the day's out." I made a face. "Alright!" I called back to him. I heard the door close and I was sadly alone. -

_Yay! It's over! Well the chapter anyway. I went over the last chapter and saw how many grammatical and periodical? mistakes I made. Damn. Well, at least I got a new keyboard with a working shift key! Yay again! I'll try and have the next chapter up soon! Bye guys! Ska the Hungry Ninja! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own a bag of flaming poo let alone copy rights to Final Fantasy. But I'm pretty happy I don't own a bag of flaming poo.**

_Hey there! Welcome to a new chapter in Far From home. I'll be your host tonight as we get started! My name is Watered Down. Strong Bad is the shit. So cool. But that has nothing to do with what's goin' on here. There's not much to say as far as I can remember and thanks for any reviews I got on chapter three! Even though I can't remember...but that's okay! It took me forever to write this chapter! Grr! But now it's open to the public and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing for the sole reason of your happiness. But not really. Ska. -_

Tiergan returned late in the afternoon. The door slammed shut and I ran to the hall. My new skirt pooled around me and I beamed to Tiergan. He blinked quickly and smiled back. "Lenn! You're gorgeous!" he said loudly, slurring the s.

I continued to smile and gingerly stepped toward him. "Tiergan? Are you alright?" He slowly walked over to me, placing an arm around my hips. He leaned on me and my bad leg gave. Tiergan caught me and grinned stupidly. "You don't seem yourself."

"I'm perfectly fine," he slurred out. "I'm just...very happy."

"You? Show emotion? What about your barriers?"

"Ferget barriers. Lenn, you look beautiful. Like a proper Elvaan. Any man would be proud to haff you. I would be proud to haff you." I raised my eyebrows as he told me this. I could smell alcohol on his breath and the smoke of fire in his tunic. Tiergan blinked at me for a moment and smiled. He pressed me to his body and whispered without a slur, "You're very, very beautiful, Lenn."

"Well thank you. Tiergan, where have you been? You've been gone all day," I said, worry lacing my voice. He laughed as I tried in vain to escape his grasp, the smell of his ale too strong to stand.

A knock came from the door and Tiergan yelled, "Pia!" He released me and threw open the door. "Pia!" he yelled again, welcoming the hume girl. She's tall for a hume, short dusty blonde hair, parted on the side. Deep blue eyes examined me and a frown came to her full lips. "Tiergan," she spoke sweetly, "tell me she's the help and not some wench you got from downstairs."

He laughed. "No! She's Lenn. I _saved_ her from fiends! Lenn, this ish Pia. Pia, Lenn," he said simply. She gave me a smug smile and I smiled unsurely in return.

"Saved her from fiends? What are you even doing out here girl? You probably haven't even hit level ten."

I looked at Pia in astonishment. _Who is she to judge me? She's never even met me. _"Actually," I replied politely, "I'm level twenty. Just because I'm not sporting my gear doesn't mean you should assume me for being weak." I smiled and cocked my head to the side.

She huffed in annoyance and draped herself across Tiergan. "Tiergan love, why don't we head back out? I'm a little bit uncomfortable with this wench here with us."

"Don't call Lenn a wench. She's a good girl. But if you're uncomtable then we should go! See you later, Lennia," he said, stumbling to the door. I raised a hand to stop him. Pia glared hatefully and I lowered it._ How could Tiergan love some one so hateful? _I shook my head as the door shut. It wasn't my place to decide who he should love. Sighing, I went to my room and strapped on my boots. _I don't tell him where to go so why should he tell me?_ I flattened my skirts and walked out of the apartment. -

The Sailor's Stay Inn is a very dim, loud place. I'm told during the wars it wasn't this way but many things changed after they ended. As I walked down the stairs and opened the door I listened to the muffled crowd. _It'll be nice to walk around and be part of the crowd again. Well, as long as my leg will take it. _As I shut the door to Tiergan's home, I was greeted by the bar keep. "Whoa ho! Now 'ow did I miss a pretty thing like you walk in 'ere?"

I smiled. "I-I came from upstairs," I answered meekly.

He laughed, holding his large belly. "So! You're Tiergan's girl, eh? 'e really knows 'ow ta pick 'em. Upper crusty Humes and short pretty Elvaans."

"I'm not that short," I replied quietly.

He laughed again. "I like you, lass. What's yer name?"

"It's Lenn," I answered, sticking out a hand.

He took my hand in his own large rough one, giving it a hardy shake. "The name's Jakkob. I run this 'ere inn. Can I git ye anythin'?" he asked loudly, trying to be heard over the noise of the crowd.

"I have no gil. I'm sorry!"

"The first ale's always free but we'll 'ave to start a tab or make ya work for the next," he replied. We laughed and I eventually agreed. I sat down at the bar and Jakkob handed me a frothy mug. I took a sip of the bitter liquid and swallowed quickly, making a face. Jakkob laughed and left to serve a few other customers.

I sat there for sometime just listening to the crowd, sipping at my ale. A Galka named Strong Oak sat beside me and told me of Bastok. As he took in a large portion of whatever lay in his mug some one bumped his arm causing him to spill the amber drink on his harness. "Oy! Watch where you're going you little runt!" he shouted.

"Well if ya didn't take up so much damn space maybe I wouldn't hit you!" the hooded stranger retorted. He ordered an ale and turned his head to me. "Lenn?" the man asked. I nodded cautiously. The man pulled his hood down and Meekale gave me a broad grin and sat on the other side of me.

"So a Hume bumped me!" Strong Oak said angrily. He stood and grabbed Meekale's shoulder, making him face the huge Galka. Meekale's eyes went wide as Strong Oak loomed above him. "Aren't you goin' to apolergize?"

"To a big stupid brute like you? Hell no."

"Meekale!" I gasped.

Strong Oak launched his gargantuan fist into Meekale's cheek. He leaned down, sticking face in Meekale's. "What did you call me?"

Meekale leaned in closer, trying to intimidate the Galka and spat blood onto Strong Oak's cheek. The Galka growled, quivering with rage. "What? Couldn't hear me up there? I said I don't apologize to big-stupid-ugly brutes like you. Got a problem with that?" Strong Oak let out a shout and slammed Meekale against the bar. Meekale grunted under the pressure but held a smirk.

"Strong Oak let him go. You don't have to prove yourself. This isn't even a fair fight! It would ruin your honour," I said, trying to calm him. I put a hand on his muscular arm as he growled loudly. "Release him Strong Oak." He shoved Meekale into the bar once more and backed away. "Thank you."

"This isn't over, Hume. I'll get you when the time is right."

"Oh I'm sure you will. Come on Lenn, let's get out of here. This place isn't safe for a girl like you. Full of drunken slobs and brutes," Meekale said though a swelling cheek. He glanced over to Strong Oak, whose muscles bulged with restraint. I sighed as he led me out the door. "So Lenn," he said," what were you doing downstairs this late? What happened to the overly protective Tiergan?"

"He went out with some Hume Pia. Came in drunk off his bum," I laughed. In a whisper I added, "He called me beautiful."

I wasn't sure if Meekale heard me say the last thing or if he just chose to ignore it. "Pia was with him? No wonder he was drunk off his ass. That's how that wench gets what she wants from the poor man. He'll regret everything in the morning," he chuckled. He pulled out a potion and sipped at it until his cheek returned to normality.

It was quiet as we strolled to the bay. Its murky green waters never cease to fascinate me. We heard a giggle come from the cargo boxes. I smiled mysteriously to Meekale. "Sounds like some one found love at the Inn," I whispered.

"Let's find out who!" Meekale said, grabbing my hand and walking over to the stacked crates.

"What? No! I don't want to know if they're just fishing and having a good time or if they're making love or what. We shouldn't be here," I replied, lightly tugging my hand in his loose grip.

"If you didn't really want to know you would be resisting my grip on you more than that and have gone home by now," Meekale whispered, smirking. I made a face at his observation as we peeked around the cargo.

The fog hid the couple partway and the girl giggled again, calling out a name. I sucked in air, trying not to let the cry escape my lips. Meekale let out a small surprised gasp and Pia and Tiergan looked up, Tiergan's hand still under Pia's tunic. I let the cry out and ran to the town's gate, Meekale and Tiergan shouting my name. -

_Dun dun duuuun! Okay, there it is. It took me this freakin long for this little chapter here. Sorry! I got overly absorbed in FF11 and then I went down to Miami and I'm moving and blah blah blah. Yeah, many excuses. Okay, I'm gonna go. Leave me some love! And by love I mean good reviews! Ska the Ninja._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I have to rights. **

_And on to another fabulous chapter of Far From Home! Okay guys, I'm having a mid life crisis. Not that I'm old-like or that it has to do with my life. It has to do with Lennia's. Originally she was going to fall in love with Tiergan but now I'm not so sure. In this chapter we see another side of Meekale. Here he is concerned and caring and loving and all that jazz and you're all like "Aaw!" But she already likes Tiergan but I'm thinking of having Tiergan...oh wait. I can't tell you! Anyway, give me reviews or email me your thoughts on who she should love. Much ice cream- Ska. -_

**Chapter Five**

I ran from the gate, hot tears burning my eyes. I didn't care about where I was going or what might find me. Halfway down the beach I dropped to my knees in damp sand. I screamed for hours until I could not even whisper. The tide had come up without me realizing it and my skirts floated around me. I swiped at my eyes with salty hands as I tried to calm myself.

My breathing slowed to a shuttering heave and I stood slowly. The grey cotton layers suctioned to my legs, making it hard to move. I turned back to the shore and gasped. Meekale stopped drawing in the sand to wave. "Meekale! How long have you been here?" I croaked.

"A few hours maybe," he whispered. "Why do you think nothing's attacked you? You've been crying your heart out and screaming like a ghoul. Something was bound to come after you and that meant some one needed to watch over you, make sure you'd be alright, ya know?" He stood and walked into the waves to hug me.

"I thought I had some one to watch over me but damn was I wrong," I whispered, putting my arms around Meekale's waist. I squeezed him tightly as I began to sob again. He continued to hold me, trying to calm me as I once again drained myself of tears. "How- how could he?" I cried. "How could he just...I thought my feeling for him were obvious!"

"Tiergan's a bit thickheaded, not to mention a total idiot when it comes to women." I huffed in amusement. "Well he is. He's thought Pia would come back a runnin' back to him since the moment he realized she was gone. And for her to just show up...Altana! She is such a bitch!" he sighed. "It's not your fault Lenn, and it's not entirely Tiergan's either. If he had stayed away from the ale and stuck by you he would have seen you're much better than any Hume, or any girlie for that matter."

I looked up at him. "Really?" I asked, sniffling.

He nodded seriously. Meekale pulled away and looked me over. Smiling, he stated, "You're freezing. Come on, let's get back to town." He took my hand and moved forward. I didn't.

"I can't go back there. Going back there would mean I would have to return to Tiergan's apartment and facing him and possibly Pia. Ugh, what if those walls are thin? What if they're loud?" Meekale began silently laughing and I stopped thinking aloud. I sighed. "I don't think I could handle it. Not tonight anyway," I whispered sadly.

Meekale smiled. "You can stay with me if you like. My space is small but it doesn't keep any one that might hurt you inside its walls." I smiled thankfully and nodded. Taking a step forward I yelped loudly. "What! What's the matter?"

"My damn leg," I replied through clenched teeth. "I've ignored it all this time and now it's repaying me." I put pressure on the reopened wound, biting my lip. Meekale put an arm behind my knees and pushed forward, catching me with ease.

I looked down at my raised lap, my ears going red. He laughed as squirmed from embarrassment. Meekale started back to the gate, keeping clear of beasts. I sighed to myself. _Am I always going to be this pathetic? Will I need some one to carry me about for the rest of my life?_

Meekale tossed me up and I yelped. "Quit thinkin' about it. It'll only make the pain intensify." He paused. "And quit thinking about him. It'll only make you more upset and no one wants to see a perfect set of amethysts become bloodshot." I smiled. I really love getting complements from Meekale, they always brighten my mood. Meekale didn't seem himself as he brought us back to Mhaura. He stayed silent, never once cracking a joke. I shrugged it off, leaving him to his thoughts as we passed back through the gate. -

Meekale wasn't joking when he said his home was small. It consists of a small living room, an even small kitchen, and, if you'll believe it, an even tinier bedroom. I didn't check the bathroom so don't ask. I smiled politely as he set me on the couch. He moved about the place hurriedly, tidying and apologizing for the "mess."

"Right then," he said, a little winded. "Are you hungry? I'm absolutely starving!" I shook my head, still sniffling. "All right. Can I get you anything?"

"Something dry?" I whispered.

"Geeze Lenn, didn't know you really liked drinking." I slumped my shoulders. "Just...kidding," he replied slowly. Then picked up his tone," I, um, don't have any girl clothes."

"I kinda figured." I coughed before asking, "A night shirt perhaps?"

"I, um...uh, don't wear... You might fit into one of my old akemons! 'Course you are rather small but that's alright. I'll find you some honey too." Meekale paused to think. His cheeks started turning pink and he shook his head. "I'll be right back."

I nodded, not wanting to speak. My throat and leg throbbed in unison. Looking to the bedroom, I pulled up the right side of my skirts to expose my wounded leg. Carefully, I began peeling away the blood and salt drenched wrapping. I have to admit, I was pretty eager to see what it looked like if it hadn't healed in a month and a half.

"Woah!" Meekale shouted from across the room. He came over to me, placing a green bundle on one end of the couch. "I didn't it was this bad. Lie down, I'll get the rest of this off for you," he said quietly. I flattened myself and brought up knee to make the unveiling of the wound easier. Meekale knelt and began where I had left off.

"You knew about my condition?" I asked after a while. He nodded, still rolling the dark red gauze around his hand. "How long?"

"Since we heard your cry for help in Buburimu. You didn't know? Tiergan say he was by himself? That's not like him," he replied, still keeping his voice low.

"No. We've never talked about it. I just assumed is all."

He nodded and finished taking off the wrap in silence. He put the used gauze on the floor, whispering, "Hold on." He went to the kitchen and clanged things around, coming in a few moments later, a bowl and an amber filled bottle in his hands. He handed the bottle to me and knelt beside my bare leg once again.

Meekale took out a water soaked rag from the bowl and ran it over my red tinged leg. I winced and clenched my arms around my stomach. "Sorry," he whispered but continued. He stopped cleaning the wound and stuck his face close to it, squinting. "Holy hell. I can't believe him!" He looked over to me. "This is going to hurt like mad. You might want something to bite."

"Haven't I hurt enough for one day?" I sighed. He smiled and gave me a strip of leather from a pouch on his belt. I put it in my mouth, trying to ignore the taste. Pain shot up from my leg and I clamped down on the leather, this time trying not to scream. My leg twitched and Meekale put a hand on my knee. "Try not to move. It'll only make it worse." I nodded, tears dripping from the corners of my eyes. He furrowed his brow and the pain increased. I bit down harder to muffle a shout.

"Gotcha," Meekale breathed triumphantly. He took his hand from my knee, leaned back, and let out a long groan. He looked over to me after a moment, a content smile gracing his lips, and held up his right hand. Among the blood that coated his first two fingers was a long thin metal shard. I stared at it in awe. "How this nasty little bugger didn't sever anything important or infect you is beyond me. Altana really does work miracles."

Spitting out the leather I took the blood encrusted blade from him and flipped it around my hand, examining it. "Can I keep this?" I croaked. He nodded and handed me the amber filled bottle again. Then he rinsed his hands in the bowl and stood. "Thank you," I whispered. I opened the bottle and took a gulp of the sweet mulsum. "I don't know how to repay you."

"Don't worry about it. Are you sure you're not hungry?" I nodded, taking another gulp of the honey drink. He shrugged and took the bowl back to the kitchen. I heard bottles clink as and Meekale grumbling to himself. Painfully I sat up and looked from the blade in my hand to the gnarly gash running across my leg. A steady stream of blood led down to my light grey skirts and I pouted.

_Tiergan got this for me expecting I could take care of it. Star Sybil, I can't even take care of a skirt! Maybe I don't deserve him. _A tear streaked down my cheek and I shuttered. I felt Meekale's hand on my back for a moment and looked up pathetically.

He held back a laugh. "Here," he comforted, handing me a kerchief and a dark bottle. "Drink that, it'll stop most of the bleeding." I drank the bitter potion and Meekale went back down to my leg, a slab of grilled meat appearing in his mouth and a long strip of cloth folded in his hand. He wrapped my leg quickly and neatly tied it, somehow devouring most of the meat at the same time. "You should really get out of these skirts."

"Oh. I forgot they were wet," I whispered. Standing carefully, I took the green bundle and looked around. "Um..." Meekale pointed to the bedroom absently as he gnawed at the meat. I nodded and left to change. _Tiergan never just pointed. _I smiled. _He always led me to my destination and made sure I'd be alright. _

I walked into Meekale's room, setting the borrowed armour on the mahogany bed and looked around. Clothes and armour were strewn about the small oak floor. A work bench stays in the corner of his room, a brass flowerpot and wood shavings atop it. _Tiergan's a lot cleaner too._ I changed quickly, trying to make the akemon as tight as possible to keep it from slipping off me. I went back to living room. Meekale had placed a blanket on the couch and smiled. "It's not the best fitting thing I've ever worn but I should be all right," I said quietly.

He laughed. "Well now that you've got some clean clothes and mulsum healing your beautiful voice it's off to bed with you." I took a step forward and put up a hand. "No no no. You'll take my bed and anything else you want. You need comfort more than I do."

I looked down, feeling like a burden he didn't need to carry. "Thank you. I really can't express enough to you how much all of this means. You're really something Meekale." He grinned broadly and I reentered the bedroom. "G'night." His cheeks turned red. Shutting the door, I sighed. _Alone again. I'll always be alone won't I? _Tossing my damp clothes to the work bench, I pulled off the top layer of the green akemon, leaving on the white button beneath. I slid between the blanket and sheet, bundling them around me.

Trying to clear my mind, I turned on my side. When ever I closed my eyes I went back to the dock, back to Tiergan and Pia. I stifled a cry and started to tear up again. Eventually I gave in and released the body jerking sobs and tried to keep quiet. Breathing became a fight for air and a dry pillow became soaked with salty tears. I heard the door open a few minutes into my spat and felt Meekale come across the other side of the bed. I wiped my eyes, trying to stop the tears, as he molded himself around me and embraced me. "I'm sorry Lenn. I'm so sorry." -

_ Aw. So sweet is Meekale. Well, I thought so anyway. Um, so yeah. Tell me what you think! Who should it be? Ya knoe, maybe you should tell me when I bring up chapter 6... I like that chapter. Heeheehee. You'll have to wait to find out why! Much love, Ska the Sleepy Ninja._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I sniff don't own gasp Final Fantasy rights. There I said it! Leave me alone die! Sobs into hands. My life is meaningless...**

_Yeah my life is meaningless without Final Fantasy. I mean for God's sake, when I'm not playing FF11 I'm playing FF8. Jeezie creezie I'm messed up! Anyhow, so here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. I knoe I enjoyed small parts of it. A bunch. So start reading now. Right now. NO! Stop reading this and get on to the chapter! Would you quit looking at this? Geeze! Ya knoe what? I'm not even talking to you anymore. -_

**Chapter Six**

The scent of good Windurst tea brought me from troubled dreams. I turned my head to the side to find Meekale still asleep with a smile. He had stayed until I had stopped crying and had gotten up to leave but I had asked him to stay, not wanting to be alone. I smiled to myself seeing that he had kept his word. I carefully took his arm from my waist and slid out of the small bed. Reattaching the green armour of my akemon, I left the room.

I stood in the doorway shocked. Tiergan looked up with the same expression. But unlike me, he had a large bruise on one of his high cheek bones and red rims around his wonderful eyes. "Lenn? What in the name of Altana are you doing here? I thought you had left for home!"

"Meekale gave me somewhere to stay for the night," I whispered painfully. I limped to the couch, taking the bottle of mulsum from the floor and opening it. "What happened to you? Pia get angry or something?" I asked.

He looked down shamefully. "No. She rented a room after seeing me to the apartment." He touched the bruise, wincing. "Meekale actually gave this to me." I opened my mouth but only croaked. He gave me a very small smile. "I can't recall why he did. That's why I'm here. Well, that and because I didn't know what became of you."

I gulped down a portion of mulsum. Hesitantly I asked, "You were worried?"

"Of course I was worried! You just disappeared and I was in no condition to find and rescue you again."

"You weren't the only one who saved me the first time," I whispered in a cracked voice. "Meekale was there too."

Tiergan rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes, Meekale helped save you the first time."

"And the last two times." I pulled the Goblin blade from a pocket and showed it to him. "This is the third save. He pulled that out of me last night. I guess you never found it. He also took me here after killing scores of fiends so that I could cry my heart out in peace." Tiergan's eyes widened and he opened his mouth as I started into a fit of coughing.

When I finished he asked, "Is that why you're drinking mulsum and can barely speak? Because of me?" I nodded, taking a seat on the far side of the couch. I flipped the blade as we sat in silence. Tiergan kept his head down in thought. After a while he sighed. "I'm sorry Lenn. I'm sorry for what you saw at the docks, I'm sorry for whatever I may have said while I was drunk, just forget everything I said while I was drunk please, I'm sorry for being such a fool, and above all else, I'm incredibly sorry I abandoned you and didn't go to you when you needed me to protect you."

I started flip the blade as he began to apologize and it clattered to the ground. I jumped at the noise and blushed. He smiled a little and came closer to me to retrieve the shard. He handed it back to me and I nodded dumbly. "It wasn't completely your fault Tiergan. But I accept your apology. I owe you that much at the least."

He sighed in relief and sat back. He looked over to me, a bit concerned. "Lenn, you said it wasn't completely my fault. You aren't blaming Pia are you? She didn't do anything wrong," he said sternly.

"Well-"

"Well isn't this a surprise!" Meekale interrupted. We shot our heads up, stunned to see the Hume leaning against the doorframe. He strutted over to us, beaming despite his disheveled appearance. "How are you feeling this lovely morning Lenn? Leg feeling better?" I nodded gratefully for his coming and wished him a good morning. "Good morning to you both! Smells like Tiergan started up some tea. Lenn can you cook?" I nodded again. "I swear if you were rich you'd be my dream girl." I grinned. Guess I am now. "You mind whipping up some thing? I think I might die from starvation."

I laughed and left the two men. As I entered the untidy kitchen I heard Meekale ask," So how are you doing? Where's the wench and how's the bruise?" Tiergan whispered something and yelped. "I thought you said it didn't hurt! All I did was this." Tiergan yelped as I watched Meekale power flicked the wound again.

"You know I still don't understand why you hit me or why you and Lenn were sleeping in the same room. I know that room is way too small for two people with one not on the bed. Could you explain that one to me?" Tiergan asked as I pulled out a frying pan.

"Yeah," Meekale replied, "I can explain that one. But let's step outside first. Lenn shouldn't get distracted while she's cooking."

"Is that all you think about? Food?"

"No." I heard them stand and leave the small house, slamming the door shut behind them as I pulled out a few eggs. I stopped what I was doing and snuck over to the front door silently. I heard a thunk from the other side of the door and some one take a few steps back, gasping in pain. "Oh, you think that hurt? Try having the same pain in your chest for an entire night! Maybe then you'd understand how Lenn felt. ALL NIGHT! She's nuts about you and you go off with that cheap whore, Pia?" Meekale yelled. "I can't believe you!" Another step and a smack of skin ramming against skin.

"She doesn't deserve that. She's loved you since you told her your damned name. She's been nothing but sweet, cheerful, supportive, and all around perfect to you but you wouldn't realize it! Too damn pissy over Pia leaving! Couldn't just see that you were taking care of Altana incarnate, could you? She's perfect! Absolutely perfect and you messed her up! Didn't even get out that blade."

"If I did _such _a bad job taking care of her, why didn't you do it? Huh? Why did you leave her to me? Why didn't you just ride off into the sunset with her corpse and take care of her? Why weren't you the one cleaning her stupid wounds and giving her a warm bed and shelter? Why couldn't you just take her! Tiergan screamed back. Tears sprang to my eyes as I listened to Tiergan's words. _Is this really how he feels? Oh Star Sybil I really am a burden._ There was a louder thunk and the door moved toward me. I jumped as it rattled form some one's shaking it. "Let me down Meekale," Tiergan ordered.

"How can you be such a dick? She's a _burden_ to you? I've had her in my care for one night. One night! And I couldn't be happier knowing I was able to keep some one like Lennia! You want to know why I haven't taken care of her in the past? Fine. My space isn't good enough for her. She deserves better than what I have. Not to mention I'm never home. I can't give her the time and attention she needs! But if you keep her because it's stopping you from getting drunk and being a stupid as a Tiny Mandragora fine! I'll quit my job and build a house back in Windurst bigger than the Palace in San D'Oria to keep her while she returns to perfect health and there's a glow on her skin and she demands that I let her leave!" Meekale screamed. The weight went off the door as Meekale tossed Tiergan to the ground. A shuffle as Tiergan stood and a slam as Meekale's fist met Tiergan yet again. "And that's for thinking Lenn just might be like Pia in the way of she'd sleep with me no matter how small our acquaintanceships may be."

My bottom lip quivered but I made it into a justified smile as Meekale said the last bit. I returned to the bedroom, pulling off the akemon. I threw on my shirt and as the door opened. Meekale walked into the kitchen, calling my name. I automatically regretted not shutting the door and pulled on my skirts, praying he wouldn't see me in my under things. Grabbing my bodice and boots I walked out to him.

Meekale blinked in confusion. "Lenn?"

Sighing, I sat down and began strapping on my boots. "I'm sorry Meekale. I told the same thing to Tiergan. I have to go home. He's right. I am too much of a burden. It would be best if I just went home," I explained, grabbing my other boot and tightening the straps. He helped me up and smoothed out my skirts before slipping on my bodice.

His lip quivered for a moment but he stopped it and looked at me seriously. "You aren't a burden. Tiergan's just being a complete ass. You're a pleasure to have. I just wish I had more-"

"Space? Time to give me the attention that I need?" His cheeks went bright red. "I know what you said. I think the entire town knows." I hugged him tightly. "Thank you Meekale. For every thing."

He wrapped his arms around me in return. "You really do want to go don't you?" he asked quietly. I nodded against his hard chest, listening to the beat of his heart. It sped up as I hugged him tighter. Even faster when he asked, "Is it because of me? Are you upset at me because I beat the crap out of Tiergan for you? Did you want to do it yourself? Is it because of Pia? I'll kill her if you'd like," he offered.

I giggled. "No. It has nothing to do with you or Pia. But I won't stop you from killing her," I joked, pulling away. I looked at him, concern clouding my eyes. "Where is he? And what did you do to him?" He sighed and readjusted his akemon. Ignoring the questions, he went to the kitchen. "Did he go home?" I pursued. "Is he still outside? Ugh, is he okay?" Meekale leaned against the doorway, another slab of meat in his mouth. "Could you answer me?"

"He's fine. Maybe a little sore but fine none the less. He probably went home too." He went to the door and shoved on his boots. Then he swallowed a mouthful of meat. "Come on. We have to pick up your things and then we can go," he said headed out. -

_Okay, now you knoe why I'm having this delimma! Meekale does these amazing things for Lenn. Amazing meaning kicks Tiergan's ass! Booyaka! Well I mean, yeah it's not right that Tiergan should get his ass kicked like that. That just means he's a pansy ass. And all that other good stuff what with the taking care of her and stuff. I'm sorry for you Tiergan lovers but he needed the ass whoopin'. Okay, so if you could come up with a decision about the love interest that would be great...yeah. Alright I'm gone! Much indecision- Ska the Confused Ninja!_


	7. Chapter 7

** Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah, I so totally don't own Final Fantasy rights.**

_Hello! I still haven't gotten a vote here. I mean come on! How am I supposed to write this thing if no one will answer me! I mean, Beth says "MEEKALE! She has to end up with MEEKALE!" But my sister says "She should go with Tiergan because that was your original plan. Not to mention I want Meekale." Guess Meekale is kinda popular with the lady types. But anyway, if I don't get my answer soon I'll start sticking things up you in bad places. Ska the Anxious To Knoe What You Think Ninja. -_

**Chapter Seven**

Meekale stood at the foot of the stairs as I went inside the apartment. I snuck into my room and quietly took up my armor and separates. Placing them in the basket Rycharde had sent, I went to Tiergan's room. I cracked the door open to see him lying on his bed, an arm over his eyes. I smiled to myself. "Tiergan?"

He jumped and moved his arm, exposing a swelled eye. I winced just seeing it. He propped himself up on his elbows and smiled back as best he could. "Hey Lenn. Didn't think you would come back so soon." He gestured me to come in and I dropped the basket in the hall. I limped in and he moved over, glancing at the empty space suggestively. I sighed and sat beside him. "How is it? Your leg I mean."

"Just sore. Having that shard out let it heal up a bit last night." He nodded. "You're not looking too good." Tiergan huffed. "How are you?"

"I got what I deserved and it brought me to my senses," he whispered.

"Tiergan," I said hesitantly, "Meekale's taking me home." He locked his eyes with mine. "I told him I needed to leave Mhaura and he offered to take me. Besides, you were right. I am just keeping you from your life and Meekale's. I'm sorry I caused you so much grief and um, pain." I touched his bruised cheek gingerly and he flicked out a smile. I smiled sadly and started for the door. "I just wanted to say good bye and grab my things. Thank you for everything. I'll repay you someday."

He stood and swiftly hugged me from behind. I turned in the embrace and breathed him in, taking in the scent of leather and wood smoke. "I'll come with you. Meekale can go home or go to work, I'll take you. I don't mind."

I shook my head. "Meekale's angry enough at you. He'll need time to cool down before he sees you I think. I'll be fine with him. You're really in no shape to do anything anyway. You should sleep off those wounds." I ushered him back to his bed and went to the basket. Bringing back a pouch of sleep powder, I put a pinch in my palm and blew it on Tiergan. "There, go to sleep. You'll feel better this afternoon."

He nodded, yawning. "Lenn," he asked slowly, "how old are you?"

I smiled but shook my head. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. How old? I'll tell you how old I am," he whispered sleepily.

"All right. How old are you?"

"Twenty two. Just turned a few days before you came along." He sighed happily. "Now tell me how old you are."

"I'm almost eight teen. I reach womanhood in a few days, maybe less. That's why I need to go home. For the ceremony." He nodded clumsily. "Asleep yet?" He nodded again and I smiled. "I guess I'll see you around Tiergan. Good night."

"Good night. Safe journey Lennia. Come visit okay?" Tiergan breathed, falling into slumber. It broke my heart as I left him sleeping. He had done so much to me in the month and a half I had been there. Tiergan had shaped me into, I guess you could say, a very animated but almost normal Elvaan. He helped me become a woman.

I stepped out into the hall and took back up my basket. Deciding to leave Tiergan a few sweets, I headed to the kitchen. I placed a gracious amount of baked things in a bowl and turned to leave. Pia leaned against the doorway, smirking. "What are you doing here girl? I figured you would have run home to Mommy by now."

"I think I should be the one to ask what you're doing here Pia."

"I'm looking for Tiergan. We have an appointment to make," Pia said smugly. She flounced past me and took a seat at the table.

I smiled. "Well, can't say I'm sorry but you'll have to cancel it. Tiergan's asleep and won't be up for quite some time."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Because I blew sleep power on him you twit."

Pia shot up. "What did you call me?"

"I called you a twit but now that I think about it, you don't even deserve to be called that." Her face flushed with anger and she came at me, fist raised. I guess she doesn't specialize in hand to hand combat. I dodged the punch with ease and got her ribcage. Pia huffed in annoyance and came at me again. I stood still and slammed my fist into her right eye at the last second. "You should really think about what you're doing before you charge a Mithra. You're just dumb if you don't."

She screeched at me from the floor both hands over her eye. I shrugged and stepped over her. Giving her a rather rude hand gesture, I left the rented home. Meekale moved away from the wall as I trotted down the stairs, basket in hand. "All set?" Meekale asked. I nodded and threw him a roll.

He happily caught it and held the door for me. I laughed as I watched him stuff the roll into his mouth. "Do you always have to devour things in such a fashion?" He grinned, showing an empty mouth. "You're amazing. Simply amazing."

"I know. You sounded like Tiergan when you said that. I think it might be a good idea sending you away for a while."

"What makes you think I'm coming back?"

"Oh please. It's killing you to leave. You want me too much to stay away forever." We broke out laughing. "But really," he said after a moment, "I can tell you want me." I gazed at him in mock longing before rolling my eyes, giggling. "Oh Lennia, why must you toy with my emotions so?"

"It's easy and fun."

"Ouch." I laughed but he didn't. I guess it's because he was trying to stay serious. But perhaps it was just him thinking of something. Whatever it was it vanished in a second and he was back to being Meekale. He grinned before saying, "I don't suppose you have a chocobo license."

I shook my head, crimson staining my cheeks. "I-I don't like chocobos. They scare me," I confessed. I kept walking, not knowing he had stopped. Realizing this, I turned and waited for him. He tried to suppress a laugh and I scowled.

"What's there to be scared of? They're just big yellow birds."

"With huge beaks and large talons and they're unearthly tall!"

Meekale didn't bother suppressing his laugh this time. He released it, doubling over, trying to gain breath. I put a hand over my crimson face and started walking again. "We cou- we could get you a tarutaru sized chocobo." He laughed. "Well at least let me get my gear before you rush us out the gate!" he called as I reached the short wooden wall.

Leaning against the gate, I watched Meekale speak with an older Mithra and go through the door she guarded. He came back out minutes later, stringing a plus one shadow bow. "You're a ranger?" I asked as he came to me.

"Among other things."

"What level?"

"It doesn't matter," he replied. I didn't understand why he hid his power from me but I let it slide. I know now but he was right, it doesn't matter. We passed through the second gate and were slapped by the sand filled wind. My hair went wild and I glared up at it. I grabbed my bandanna from the basket and tied it tight over my hair. Meekale smiled as he brought up the hood of his tunic.

He whistled against the wind. Something bright blue, after hearing the high note, shot at us from the rock wall of Mhaura. I yelped as it skimmed over my head. The blue flash rose high into the air, wheeling above us. "What the hell?"

Meekale laughed and whistled again. The thing dropped like a stone before spreading its scaly wings to land effortlessly on the sandy ground between us. "That," he said, squatting down to stroke the small sapphire dragon, "is Markus. But I'm beginning to think that he's a she."

I let out a relieved breath before smiling down to the 50 pound dragonling. "He's awfully small for a dragon." I knelt beside it and he stretched his neck, waiting for me to pay attention to him. I huffed a laugh, doing as he bid.

"Yeah, he was the runt I took." Markus glared at him. Meekale grinned. "Real fighter though. Ferocious little bugger aren't cha?" Markus blew smoke in his face and he coughed. I had to bite my lip to hold back a laugh. Meekale wrinkled his nose, standing. "Come on Mutt," he ordered. The dragon and I rose. "I was talking to Lenn," he told the dragon.

"Ouch." He grinned roguishly. Markus gave a shriek as if he were laughing. I scowled up at the flapping dragon as he shrieked louder. I took it for a bigger laugh until I felt the bolt grind into my spine. -

_Yeah, that's gotta hurt. Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I'm working on another story and re-doing an old one. I hope you guys can find it in your heart to forgive me. By the way, because no answered my plea I picked who it would be. That doesn't mean I'll tell you here. Oh no. You can wait til I get there in the story. Mwuhahaha! Many apologies, Ska the Over-worker Ninja._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy but I really love playing it**

_So I'm updating. Nothing interesting happened last time. Well, aside from the whacking Pia in the eye and the getting a bolt slammed into poor Lenn's back. Poor girl. Always getting hurt. So anyway! Let's just get on with the story and don't kick me for constantly hurting Lenn! Froosh and away! Ska chan._

**Chapter Eight**

I turned my torso painfully to stare at the crossbow bolt sticking out between my bodice and skirts. I raised my brows to Meekale as the Goblin Ambusher ran at me, stuffing its dagger into my hip. Meekale glared at the Goblin as he pulled an arrow from his quiver and shot. It was an easy kill for him. One shot between the goblin's beady eyes if I remember correctly. I looked over the dead fiend in shock at its swift end. Meekale kicked it on his way to me. "You okay?" he asked, rubbing my back. I flipped my hand in a so-so fashion and yelped. Meekale dropped the bolt in the sand, asking, "How 'bout now?"

"You enjoy hurting people don't you?"

"Not if it's you I'm hurting."

"Wonderful." I knelt and began praying to the Star Sybil to heal me. Chanting the ancient words of my foremothers, my flesh wounds healed over quickly without even a scar to show. I thanked my god and shook my skirts out. "All right, let's go." Meekale nodded and we started making our way to Windust. -

Windurst, it seemed, had become unbelievably greener over the past weeks I had been separated from it. The trees had shaken their winter bitten leaves and superseded them with bright, fresh leaves and blossoms. The air was sweet with cherry and pear blossoms. Moss was beginning its attack on the stone walls guarding the Federation once again. Sybil I miss home.

The sky was beyond black by the time we entered Windurst Waters. Don't ask how we got into west. I don't need the embarrassment. Anyway, we stumbled through the gates sleepily, the only thing keeping us on our feet being the pots of raw honey I stole from bees. I leaned on Meekale as we made our way to old Chamama's holstery. I would have led Meekale to my mother's but the Woods are far and there was no warp master out at that hour.

I banged against the carved doors, praying some one would wake. I knew I wouldn't be able to Chamama herself. That old Tarutaru won't wake up if you blew a cannon off next to her damned ear! Luckily Pichichi, a good friend of mine, happened to be home and opened the door a crack. "Who in the namie-wamie of Star Sybil are you and why are you banging downy-wowny the holstery?" she glared. She's been working on her speech, trying to become, as she says, worldly.

"Pich, its Lenn. Let me in."

"Lenn? Good heaven- weavens! I thought you went off to San D'Oria or something! You've been gone near-weary two months, you know."

"I know. Now let me in will you?" She grumbled in her tarutaru ways and shut the door to unlock it. She creaked it open and ushered us into the dim light. The Inn still smelled of good food and wood smoke. Sybil, I miss that place. Meekale stood close, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Wait a second, who's that? You didn't wakie-ake me just to have a room for a few hours and split did you?"

"Pichichi you disgust me." She stared up at me, still waiting for me to answer her. "Ugh. Pich, this is Meekale. He's from Mhaura. Meekale, meet Pichichi, daughter of Chamama and Ranpi-Manpi, owners of the Rarab Tail Holstery." Meekale bent down and awkwardly shook the Tarutaru's small hand, exchanging greetings. "Now can we get a room? Two if you have them."

"Two open roomie-oomies are rare without reservation." My eye lids dropped a little more in annoyance. She always plays with me when I don't want her to. "'Specially this timie-wimie of year."

"Do you have them or not?" I snapped.

She sighed and went behind the short counter. Pichichi pulled out a fat book and flipped through it. "I'll assume it's just for tonight." Meekale and I nodded. She bobbed her round head as she looked through the book and smiled, pulling a key from under the counter. "Come on, then." We nodded our thanks before following her out the other door. Like most Taru, Pichichi has a hard time getting up regular sized stairs so it took us an extra minute to get to our rooms. Not like it mattered much, Meekale and I were having a helluva time getting up them too. Our feet felt as if some one had glued stones to them as we stumbled up the stairs. Pichichi unlocked the big doors and tossed up the keys. "Sleep wellie-ahem. Sleep well!"

We smiled and mumbled a good night to her before crashing through the doors. The rooms we were given aren't exactly rooms and I'm willing to explain if you've never entered the Rarab Tail. It's not like I have anything better to do. The rooms are actually one square foyer with two semi circular rooms attached to either side of it. Thin wood screens close off the open parts of the circles but stop short to make a sort of entrance way. Meekale raised his brows at the oddity of the 'rooms' but shrugged it off, too tired to ask about it.

With a low wave, he entered the opening against the wall with the door. I whispered good night and he gave an incoherent reply, already shedding his armor. I remember sliding through the opening on the other side of the foyer and pulling off my bandana. I gave my hair a good shake and glimpsed a ruby flash from Meekale's room.

I moved away from the opening to hide myself as I pulled off my skirts. Curiosity at the flash stuck to my thoughts, trying to bring my gaze back to Meekale. I knew it was foolish and that I should really have just asked but instead I tucked my hair behind an ear and poked my head out of the opening. I had to bite my tongue to keep an awed gasp down as I took in, not the sight of the red flash, but Meekale. I wasn't tired anymore. Chorded muscles make their way across his scarred pale back. He turned to drop his tunic on his pile of gear and more scars appeared. "How did he get those? Star Sybil that must have hurt like hell," I thought aloud. I gasped, making myself more noticeable, and clamped my hands over my mouth. Meekale whipped around as I prayed he didn't hear me.

My wide eyes grew wider as he looked back quizzically. More scars rip through his muscle packed chest and abdomen. I have to admit, it still surprises me to know that a person as heavily muscled as Meekale can look as thin as he does. Makes me wonder about Tiergan... Anyway! Yes, um, where was I? Oh right. I was blushing, he was confused. "Hi," Meekale said slowly, stuffing something into a belt pouch.

I darted my sight to everything but Meekale. I felt like an idiot. He came over to me and pried my hands from my mouth. I looked down in shame, leaving me to stare at the nine inch scar going from his belly button to a small tattoo just above his right hip. Crimson stained my cheeks as I whispered, "Hi."

After an awkward moment Meekale grinned. "So I was right about you wanting me."

"What?" I yelped, jumping.

"Well why else would you be secretly gazing at me with pink cheeks and bare legs?" I yelped again and pressed my back to the other side of my screen wall, hands over my face in completely embarrassment. I'm still groaning at Meekale's laughter. "I'm sorry! I couldn't help it. I had to." He kept laughing for a moment and eventually caught his breath. "Now what was it you whispered so secretly whispered a moment ago?"

"It was nothing."

"Nothing to you maybe." I scowled. Now like he would have known though. "Come on. Out with it. I won't stop asking until you tell me."

"I thought you were tired"

"I am. But I won't be able to sleep until you tell me."

Deciding sleep was better than being against a cold wall with nothing on but a shirt and bodice while talking to a man with a bare chest, I answered, "I was just wondering how you came to get those scars..." Meekale was quiet. "Meekale?"

"I need to sleep Lenn. I'm sorry." He let out a fake yawn, walking back to his room. I opened my mouth but didn't speak. What was there to say? For Meekale to just shut down... What could have possibly happened to make him react like that? I shook my head and untied my bodice. Slipping into my bed, I thought I heard a muffled sob. _Is Meekale- no. No. _Another muffled sob came my way and I bit my lip. He was. _What have I done? I really am an idiot._

A frustrated sigh escaped Meekale and I sighed myself. I knew what I ought to do but I wasn't sure if I should go to him. What if he wanted to be alone? What if he got angry with me? I shook my head. "There's only one way to find out," I breathed, kicking back the sheets. --

_Oh the mystery that is Meekale! Well I'm gonna try and get the next chapter up ASAP for you guys. Please don't kill me for leaving you hanging as usual! I don't wanna die! Ska-chan._


	9. Chapter 9

**sthgir ysatnaf lanif nwo t'nod I :remialcsiD**

_Like that? Took me about two seconds. Yus! Okay so anyway. Um...comments. I left you hanging in the last chapter but see? I got this one up early! Er...than three weeks. I knoe. I suck. Anyway, do we all feel bad for Meekale? I knoe I do and I wrote it. So um yeah. I'm just write and comment later cause I'm probably boring you. Ska-chan._

**Chapter Nine**

Shoving on one of my skirts, I crept over to Meekale's room. A floor board whined and I scrunched my face in annoyance. I could hear Meekale hold his breath, listening for me. I let out my own breath and went quickly to his door. Placing a hand on the screen, I leaned into his room. "Meekale?" I whispered. Sybil I don't want to tell you this. Don't give me that look. Yes that one. I just feel wrong about telling you. Yes I know you're interested and this is very important to my tale so I will speak of Meekale's. Ahem.

Meekale pulled his pillow from his tear streaked face and, quite clearly, said, "She was seventeen."

"Who was?" I took another step closer to him.

"My sister. She was seventeen when she...she." He shuttered and slammed his fist into the mattress. Taking a few deep breaths he continued. "Tildy always dreamt of being a dragoon. Even when she was just a small tot. When she was old enough I started training her as a warrior and later as a monk. I swear she could do surgery with that halberd of hers. Altana she was good. The day she hit level thirty I took her to the Maze of Shakhrami. We found the egg with the help of a good friend who told us exactly what we needed to do. So, doing as she said, we took it all the way to San D'Oria, got more instructions and placed it in Meriphataud. Moment we did Cyranuce, the old bastard, popped up. I was gone at that time so I don't know what happened but Tildy jumped on the first chocobo she could find to go talk to some one named Rahal." He took a deep, shuddering breath. I don't want to say the rest of this. It's just wrong. I'm sorry Meekale.

He continued. "She took me to Ghelsba Outpost the next morning and Cyranuce asked if we were prepared to enter the battlefield and then he changed, Cyranuce in all his glory, became a dragon. Altana only knows how he could have pulled that one. Tildy, she was freaked that she went down in moments. I could barely heal her in time enough for her to do some good. The- the fight ended for her too soon. She- she hit the floor. Went berserk. Ran at him, trying to keep him from Tildy. Lot of bleedin' good I did!

"He beat me senseless, leaving just enough life in me to scream in horror as he- as he." Meekale shoved a pillow into his face and let out a high scream. I can't believe I'm telling you this. Do you know how hard this is for me? All right, all right. I'll get on with it you heartless fiend. So he let out this horrify wail of sadness and the only thing I could think to do was rush to his side and comfort him in any way I could. But he just screamed and screamed until there was nothing left but silent wrenching sobs. I could only guess at what Cyranuce had done.

After Sybil knows how long, Meekale turned his head to look at me, tears shining in the dim light. He put the pillow over his mouth to cough before whispering, "Wi-with all the strength I could conjure up, I used Mijin Gakure and finished him off before passing out. Thankfully I had used a scroll of reraise earlier in the day and took up the adoption on Markus. Tildy wanted that to be his name, after our father. I barely remember the rest of it. Only coming home to our mother, near blind with tears, and holding what little of my sister remained," he finished, sobbing into the pillow.

I gagged. Kinda like right now. Images plastered themselves to my mind's eye. Holding the bile down, I laid down beside Meekale and held his shaking form as he cried. _How long has he kept this a secret? How could he ever joke about anything having something like that forever burned into his mind?_

As dawn peeked over the walls of Windurst, Meekale's tears ran dry. I'll always feel wretched for acting the same way over a heartbreak. Meekale fell asleep in my arms as the sun began to show through the windows. As badly as I wanted to go to my own bed I didn't. It just wouldn't have been right to wake him just to get back my arm just so I might be alone. Not to mention I didn't really care where I slept just so long as I slept. -

Author Note: I'm changing POV here. Don't get confused!

She's beautiful when she sleeps. The sun graced her delicate features perfectly that morning. Yeah, I'm still worried about her being so much younger than me but she refuses to let age get between our friendship. I'm not sure she even knows how old I am yet. Altana she's an odd one.

Lenn held me all through the night and far into morning. Her eyebrow twitched, telling me she was having troubled dreams. Because of me? I don't know. She didn't tell me. I didn't ask. Dreams are something personal, I think. People shouldn't go around talking about them. And she didn't. Relieving isn't it? The weight of her arm on my chest seemed like Paradise's gates were finally open to me and spilling out on it. But then she opened her eyes. Altana I love those eyes! They're just- I mean they- Wow. Just wow. She cracked those big purple orbs open and blushed. Damn. I couldn't help but grin. Lennia bit her lip in embarrassment. "Would you quit it?" she giggled.

"Quit what?" I wish I hadn't done that. My voice sounded like a dieing frog. Or maybe it was already dead. Yeah that's it. I was a dead frog. Partly decayed.

"You're grinning like a fool who just had the woman of his dreams."

"Too bad I didn't have her though. But she was there when I needed her most and stayed till I woke up." My eyes widened just a fraction as I let that one slip. Her thin brows came together as she thought about what I had said. The suspense of her thoughts killed me.

"Why do I get the impression you have yet to tell me something very important?"

I sighed, silently thanking Altana and cursing my mouth. Maybe I could pull something after all. "Lenn," I said slowly, "I have a lass." She relaxed her brows and smiled that perfectly perfect smile. "I do. She's perfect in everyway possible and she loves me. Kinda."

"Kinda?"

Damn. Me. "Yeah. She hasn't realized that she loves me yet but I'm sure she'll come to see that she does sooner than later and forget about her past love." There I went again, letting entirely too much slip. What happened to my suave ways? I always lose my cool around her. Thankfully, My Lady let it slide. Or more like, was about to say something but fell asleep again. Seriously, Altana works miracles. I watched her sleep for a while, trying to stay awake but the lack of sleep really wasn't helping so we can all assume what happened to me. -

When I woke up again she wasn't there. That sucked. I looked around for any sign of her before getting out of that surprisingly comfortable bed. Pulling on my pants, I snuck to My Lady's room thing, careful not only because she might have been sleeping. She wasn't. Altana, she definitely was not sleeping.

Only having a slip of a skirt and a blouse on in front of a man is one thing but being in your skivvies something entirely different. Lenn wiped her smooth legs dry and slid her mithran loincloth over a lovely round bum. She adjusted her knee guards before pulling her long damp hair up with a hair pin. I held my breath. You would too if you saw her. Pulled her arm guards on her elbows. A tingle ran through me as she bent to grab the last of her separates. Just a sliver of those perfect breasts showed as she reached for the shirt. Lenn slid the undershirt over her perfectly unmarred skin. As she laced her bodice, I remembered my lack of clothing and ran for my room. By the way, those rooms? They are not rooms! It's one room with some screen things! What the hell? Anyway. Half way to my room the floor creaked. Yeah that sucked big time. I think I clenched my fists. I don't know. I do know she heard it though because then she said, "Meekale? You awake?"

I did the natural thing and bolted for my room, throwing on my tunic. "Yeah," I croaked. Gotta hate being a dead frog. Terrible singing voice. Lenn padded to my screen opening as I buckled my belt. She leaned against the door, smiling. She looks so good in Mirtha garb. Damn. "Morning."

"It's noon. Here, I ran down stairs and got this for you." She came to me, revealing a golden bottle. I took the mulsum from her , giving her a grateful hug. I couldn't help but blush knowing what I was holding to my unworthy body. Perfection. Perfection rolled up into one spectacular body. "How long have you been awake?" she whispered into my shoulder.

"Not long. Basically just got up." I hate lying to her. Doesn't feel right. I don't think she noticed though. Her mind was somewhere else. In fact, I don't think she even heard me. Her grip around my shoulders got just a little bit tighter as some knocked on our door. Sadly, that made her pull away.

"I have to go, Meekale. I think that's my sister."

"You have a sister?"

"Heh, yeah. Listen, if you're still here tonight can you come to Mithra Grove?" she asked, going about her room to get her things together. She came back out, stuffing that dress of hers into her basket.

"Sure. I'm going to go home first and change and all that good stuff but I'll be there." Another knock came from the door and My Lady grinned.

"If you're going home first can you invite Tiergan?" She looked up at me with hopeful eyes. Damn those eyes. Can't say no!

My own eyes flashed annoyance of course. I didn't want to even think about Tiergan. But even after all the emotion jerking he had done to Lenn she still loves him. Altana only knows why. But I can't say no to her. I just can't do it. "Yeah," I sighed, "I'll stop by the Inn and tell him."

The tingle that had gone through me came crashing back as Lenn stood on tip toe to kiss my cheek. "Thank you," she whispered with a fantastic blush. I could only nod dumbly as she opened the door, giggled, and left. To be honest with you, that tingle's got me now. Yeah, she's great. -

_Oh Meekale was a bad person! But his past sucked ass! And you're all probably loading a gun screaming 'How could she do that to him! Ska I'ma gonna kill you!' Yes I knoe. I'm a terrible, terrible person. And what's worse is that I'm out of unedited chapters! That means I have to think up some new ones about the ceremony and I'm gonna make my brain work. Sounds like fun, huh? Any way I'm gone to write chapters to make you happy! Ska chan! ._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own rights...blah blah blah...**

_Right so I'm finally freaking back! Any one miss me? Yeah I didn't think so... Oh well. So anyway yeah... My excuse for being late this time is a few things actually. Yes they're all true! You bumpkin. Any way! My excuses! Well for starters I just moved to a new town, big house and all that junk food. Second, this laptop is beyond dead. I've got it hooked up to a normal monitor because the laptop monitor keeps going white. Not good. And last, the love of my life just went off to boot camp. It's really Umbrella Corp. They're gonna turn him into a zombie and I'm going to have to shoot him in the face, tears streaking my face. It'll be very dramatic. Yeah so you're probably bored with all this so I'm just get to the story now. Bye. -_

**Chapter Ten**

She looked so beautiful that night. The candle light mixed just right with the rays of the Gibbeus Moon to make her glow. The ceremony was a drag until they called her name. She stepped out of the white tent, her dark hair twisted into a thick coil around her head. The white cloth smothering her beautiful body swirled over her bare shins as she padded to the tribe's leader.

Lenn knelt before Perih Vashai and whispered something in ancient Mithra. When she finished, Valhi smiled at Panaa, who squeezed my hand. My lady rose and took a step back, giving me a timid smile, her chest heaving from nervousness. I think my heart skipped a beat right then. And then a bunch of other pretty Mithras, all in the same white corseted dresses as Lenn, did the exact same thing. Well, except for the smiling at me bit. Panaa let go of my hand to push back her mostly silver tresses. "Come on, young sirrr. Let's see if we can't get a closerrr look," she whispered, taking my hand again.

It wasn't hard getting close to Lennia. Guess the Mithra have a lot of respect for her. The crowd parted for us and there she was. Altana is she beautiful! The back of her dress swooped down to the middle of her back before it laced together and I gulped. Ohja, a damn sneaky black mage and sister to Lenn if you hadn't known already, slapped my bum, smirking. "It's been a while, Meekale."

"Some how I knew you would find me."

Panaa looked at us for a moment before shrugging off what ever went through her head and smiled. "I guess you two know each otherrr?" We nodded. "Than I suppose I'll leave you two to catch up." Ohja nodded her thanks to her mother and watched her walk away. She sighed, flipping her lilac hair.

"What?"

"You neverrr could stay away."

"Not with all the body language, no. Not my fault. I blame you."

"Gee, thanks." Ohja looked out at the newly made women. "It's my sisterrr now, huh?"

"It's always been your sister, Ohja."

"I know, I know. I was foolish to fall forrr you. Does she rrememberrr you at all?" I shook my head sadly. "It's not yourrr fault. She was young when you left. Still don't know why you did that to me. To us."

"I have my reasons. And she was twelve. That isn't young."

"Whateverrr." Vashai began saying something in Ancient Mithran, picking up a white candle. "It was just afterrr the cerremony, wasn't it? You stayed to watch me dance and then disappearred. You brroke my hearrt, you know." I looked down at her but she still watched Sashay. "Nearrly killed me. She rrememberrrs that much. Some one stole my hearrt and she had sworrn to avenge me."

"Oh that's great to hear."

"You won't do herrr like you did me, will you? Get herrr to love you and then split? You know I'd hunt you down and kill you fasterrr than you can blink," Ohja said seriously, suddenly looking me straight in the eye. Damn creepy feline.

"I don't doubt that. She doesn't love me though." It hurt to say that. Ohja only flicked her ear. "Yeah. You remember my friend, Tiergan?" She nodded cautiously. "That's who has her heart. But Pia still has his."

"She always did," Ohja whispered. She opened her mouth and left it open as drums began to beat from high above. Regaining her composure, she said, "I'm sorrrry, Meekale. I can only hope she rrrealizes herrr mistake beforre it's too late." I nodded, my thoughts going back to Lenn's heartbroken screams and tear stained face. The mess she had become in under an hour. From the end of my mind, I heard Ohja say something.

I blinked. "What was that?"

"I said she's kinda young forrr you. Eight yearrrs is a big differrrrence. Does she know you'rre as old as you arre?" I shook my head." You have to tell herrr beforre things get complicated." I gave her a solemn nod as the drumming suddenly became mixed with the sound of thumping feet. Ohja opened her mouth but I put a hand over it, watching Lenn.

She was a spinning blur. The only differences between her and her kin were the ears and her unmatched beauty. All the Mithra danced in unison. It was amazing. Their white skirts rose up from speed to the middle of their thighs, allowing the crowd to catch glimpses of their tribal tattoos. Their cat like grace really shows when they dance. Especially Lenn if that makes sense. As she dance and twirled and flipped loose hair back from her face, I felt something I had never felt before. It was a numbing sort of a shock. I inhaled as I watched but couldn't breathe out. I hadn't realized how much I had truly loved her until right then. I hadn't even realized what love really felt like. But there, standing in the crowd, seeing Lenn flick her wrists with her 'sisters' and lightly paw at the ground, whipping her dress in different directions, my eyes opened onto the universe and I understood everything there was to understand about love and beauty and true happiness. I knew there was no one above her and there never could be. -

.POV CHANGE! DON'T GET CONFUSED!.

"This is yours," Meekale whispered. Cool metal suddenly came to rest around my neck and red jewel fell onto my breast, causing me to struggle with a shudder. I turned around before examining the jewel and thanked him. Meekale smiled warmly as I picked the red gem up. It's a small, gleaming circular ruby set into silver with a fine silver chain. On the back, a tiny M is engraved. It's really beautiful. Artisan quality. "I know it's nothing amazing or any-"

"Star Sybil... Meekale. Where did you get this? It's beautiful. I can't believe - I mean- I'll never take it off. I promise. Thank you," I whispered. I looked up from the necklace to see his beaming smile. I miss seeing his slightly off smile. And Tiergan's smile. Ohja's. Star Sybil, any one smile! The last things I saw before waking up here were my sister's fist and the carpet in the throne room. Ungrateful little... Anyway. We stood there for an awkward moment before I asked a really bad question. "Did Tiergan come?"

Meekale looked down at his boots. "I'm sorry Lenn. I tried to tell him but he was with the wench." That wiped my smile right off. "He may have heard me yelling up to him about all of this and how important it is for you on his way up the stairs, Pia dragging him of course. So, uh, he might be here. I wouldn't count on it though. "I don't know why I had kept trying for Tiergan. He had broken my heart, made me feel wretched, forgot about me when I needed him. Hell, didn't even mention Meekale's part in saving me. Why couldn't I love some one else? Why couldn't I love some one who loved me back? _Some one like Meekale perhaps. No, _I thought,

_Meekale doesn't work. He can't love me. What if he's something like Tiergan? Acts really sweet, gets you something amazing, lets you fall in love with him and then acts like there was never anything between us. Don't do this again, Lenn. Not so soon. _I sighed and Meekale looked up. "Don't dwell on it. It only-"

"Makes it worse, I know," I finished. He gave me a half hearted smile and held out his arms. Not paying attention to my conscious, I took the hug willingly and he wrapped his arms around me gently. It felt weird having some one touch my bare skin. We stayed, embracing each other, for a few moments and slowly, my smile crept back onto my face and we rocked to the beat of the drums. _Maybe he isn't like Tiergan. He doesn't seem to be anything like Tiergan. But Tiergan was sweet at first too. You don't know Meekale all that well. I didn't know Tiergan either! Maybe - no. Stop it. I refuse to let myself get hurt again. _

"You're stunningly beautiful," Meekale whispered. I looked up from his chest, my smile growing. "You are. Altana couldn't create something more beautiful than you if she tried. Especially not tonight. Tonight, you're just wow." I laughed, feeling another lock of hair fall into my face. "That just made it better. A man could go blind from your beauty. I think I am. It seems to be getting darker..."

"You bum. The moon is going down. You're not blind," I giggled. "And it's not nice to make a girl blush from empty words."

"Empty- empty words? Are you mad? My words are not empty! They're about as filled as a balloon is with smoke and gases! How can you say that? I'll have you know I rarely say something I don't mean," he said, mocking seriousness. I held back a giggle. "I would never lie to you Lennia," he added, his tone becoming soft.

"Good." I didn't know why, but I put my head back against his chest. I guess he didn't mind considering his grip around me tightened just a little. Meekale whispered something under his breath and my eyes widened. _Did he just- no. He wouldn't. Star Sybil, Lennia! Just leave be! You're going way too fast considering you've just had your heart ripped out through your nose! _Suppressing a sigh, I pressed against Meekale harder. I heard his heart beat quicken in one ear and listened to his chanted 'I love you' with the other. Once again, a tiny small slipped onto my face. Before I realized what I truly felt and what I was thinking, I whispered, "Meekale... I think I have some thing to tell you. You might not like to hear it but it's the truth and I need to tell you. I think I may be in lo-"

"Is this a bad time?" Perih Vashai materialized out of the shadows. Quickly pulling away from Meekale, I shook my head. "Arre you surre?"

I smiled politely. "Of course I'm sure, ma'am."

Perih nodded and smiled to Meekale. "Nice to see you again, Meekale." Meekale bowed courteously. "Lennia, yourrr motherrr and I have been debating a grreat deal of things concerrning you." Worry laced Meekale's and my expressions, causing the Chieftain to pat my shoulder comfortingly. That only made me more worried. "Lennia, yourrr motherrr and I have agreed on something verry important. We believe it's time you learrn about yourrr herritage and who yourrr rreal motherrr is." -

_Okay, so there ya go. Next chapter I still have to write before I put down for you so you might be a little hosed. Just a tad. I have the first paragraph down though! That should bring you some hope! Anyway, leave me so love and by love I mean good reviews. But you already knew that. Aren't you just a bright little light bulb? Ska._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own crap!**

_I knoe, it's been a while. I suck you can say it. This isn't a particularly interesting chapter. We find out about Lenn's mom to an annoying degree or at least I think so and I bloody wrote it so yeah... and some other stuff so um yes... And to my beyond good friend Beth, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HOSER! This little part was written a little after her birthday and still in early September. Other than that, I have my own laptop now so I can just go about my merry way writing this. And I should really be doing that. Ya knoe, writing... Later, ska chan!_

**Chapter 11**

All my life I have wondered about my mother and why I was left to her friend instead of staying with her. I knew she was beautiful and powerful but I never knew how powerful. Panaa had said she had worked for my mother since before I was born, back in San d'Oria and that's why I went to her instead of some Elvaan. But when ever I asked who she was, Panaa would give simple answers that didn't deal with my mother's place in Vana' diel. It wasn't like that tonight.

Perih Vashai led me into her home where Panaa sat waiting. She smiled up at me, motioning for me to sit before her. I knelt slowly, like some one in a trance. My mind couldn't grasp it. So much had happened since the sun left the sky. I was officially a woman, I love yous, which I had so longed to hear, were being whispered by a man who I wasn't even sure I had feelings for, I was heartbroken by his best mate and now. And now... my mother and her reason for abandoning me. All of these things swirled about my head , so concentrated that I missed Panaa's words.

I blinked. "Lennia, arre you even listening?" Panaa called. Nodding slowly, she began again. "Well than." She took a deep breath. "To be honest, I don't know wherre to begin. Funny how you can spend eight teen yearrrs prreparring forrr something and when the time comes, you can't find the starrt. Perrhaps I should start frrom herrr birrth." Wasn't expecting that.

"Catriona," she never rolls the r in her name, "was borrn into a generral's house. She's one of two daughterrs, actually. Currilla, yourrr aunt, and Catriona stayed in the Chateau for the majorrity of theirrr childhoods, play mates to the Old King's sons. Currilla neverrr took a parrticularr liking to the young princes then, at least not in the way herrr sisterr did. Catriona's fondness of one of them led herrr to herrr place in life." If that was a hint, I hadn't gotten it.

"She was denied herrr Love's hearrt at fourrteen. He had said she was too weak and dull frrom neverrr leaving the grounds," she growled. "She cried forrr many days beforre choosing to take herrr life into herrr own hands. Arrmed with only a daggerr and white magic, she left herrr fatherr's house and started herrr trravels. She had gone from Windurrst to Bastok and La Thiene to Garlaige and eventually to Norg, my birrthplace. She was almost neverr alone though. On her jourrney, she met many people and many of those many people asked herrr to join them, wanting some one who could heal theirrr wounded and rraise theirr fallen close at hand until they rreached theirr destination. So therre she was, in Norg, looking forr a way home and she found me. I was 19 then and searrching forrr my purpose. She gave it to me in the shape of a mythrril degen. Said she wanted to go home and didn't want to die on the way. So, with a full purrse and a determined mind, I took herrr. We became frriends, as trravelerrs often do on long jourrneys, and exchanged ourrr life stories. I was moved by herrr tale of woe and sworre to herrr it would be different next time.

"We enterred San d'Orria, afterrr thrree long weeks of rrough terrain, and fell into the firrst beds we could get. Catriona said things were off, the people seemed on edge. Worried, we went to herrr fatherr the following morrning, and afterrr a warrm welcome, we werre told the fate of San d'Oria. The King was nearring death and his sons quarreled over who ought to be next on the thrrone while warr was brreaking with the Orc trribes frrom the norrth. Curilla now led the arrmy in place of theirr rretired fatherr and wasn't happy to see us. We-"

I had to interrupt. "Panaa, what does this have to do with her leaving me in your care?"

Both of the Mithras smiled. "You neverrr had much patience. All rright," Panaa sighed, "I'll skip a few yearrs of battling orrcs.Yourr motherr eventually hirred me full time to help herr exterrminate the orcish plague that had fallen upon San d'Oria. Fame grrew between us as we helped the people, and afterr a long while, herrr sisterr's troops. Well, the fame had become so grreat that one of the princes, Trion, sent an invitation to us forrr a dinnerrr parrty. They had stayed close by the whole night and by the end of the evening, he prroposed. Catriona of courrse said yes, having known him all herrr life and having gotten overr herr hearrtbrreak long ago but she did not love him. His brrotherrr was furrious. I'll neverr forrget that night, how those two men fought over her. Afterr days of endless thrreats and plots and duels, Purrille was defeated. Catriona told me beforre she married Trion how if she had known Purrrille would have fought forrr herrr the way he did and knew he loved herr, she wouldn't have agrreed to herrr marriage to Trrion. She was not too enthusiastic about wedding Trion but she did it anyway forrr herrr fatherr and the rrest of San d'Oria, who needed something to be joyful overrr durring the warrr."

Everything after 'Trion asking for Catriona's hand and she said yes' part I barely heard. After Panaa had said that it hit me like a brick attached to a rusted iron pole to the face. If Panaa was looking at me instead of the small fire between us, she would have seen my eye twitch and my gaping mouth. My body began shaking, my palms grew moist, and my breathing quickened. I gasped and Panaa looked up to watch me pass out from shock.-

I could hear voices outside the door. Opening my eyes, I found the familiar walls and furniture of my room. Propping myself up on my elbows, I listened as the voices became distinct and words clear. It was my mother and Meekale. She was thanking him for carrying me to our home but it didn't seem like he was too happy about why he needed to.

"What happened in there?" he asked again. "What did you tell her? What did you do to Lenn?"

"Meekale, calm yourrself. Lennia is perrrfectly healthy, she just got overrrwhelmed." There was silence.

After a moment, Meekale muttered, "Well _that _answers all of my questions, doesn't it?" I would think that Panaa sighed then, she always sighs instead of raising her voice. It's how she expresses annoyance or anger, or in this case, both. The sound of feet shuffling could be heard, Meekale was pacing. "I just want to know. What did you say to Lenn that would make her react like that? Why did she pass out?" His voice was softer now, trying to stay calm. I smiled to myself, thinking how sweet he was to care and trying not to think of the facts Panaa had given me to keep from going under again. I sighed to myself, rolling on my side but still listening.

"If," Panaa finally said, "Lennia would like you to know what went on inside Madame Vashai's hut, she will tell you. I won't." I suppose Meekale made some face or something because Panaa went on to say, "No. I do not wish to hearrr it. Young man, you may stay herre until she is awake and ask herrr yourrself but do not question me again. I will not be disrrespected in my own house and especially not frrom some young perrson like you." With that, she padded away to do who knows what. I tried not to laugh. I really did. But...Meekale had just been talked down to by an old woman. -

: POV CHANGE::::

My shoulders slumped as Miss Fom walked away, her tail straight with anger. _She's angry, _I thought. _I don't even know what's going on anymore!_ _Why can't she just te-_ A giggle came from the other side of the door. I should have known. I threw open her door to watch her pretty eyes squeeze shut and her body shake with held in laughter. I shook my head and jumped onto the bed, making Lenn fly up for a second. She stopped holding in her rich laugh and instead hugged her ribcage. I smiled, watching her laugh, having no clue it was at my expense. The laughter died down after a minute and she took a much needed breath and looked back at me with those eyes. Oh Altana, those eyes! I'd start and win a war just to see those eyes again. Well I guess you already knew that, huh? But anyway, she looked up at me, mixed emotions in her eyes and said, "I already know what you want from me."

No she didn't. "Oh really?" I asked. She nodded. "So will you give it to me?" My lady shook her head and her smile melted. She hid her eyes from me as she shoved her face into a blanket. I probably shouldn't have but I went down to her level, put my mouth close to her delicate ear and instead of kissing it, I whispered, "Are you sure? You can tell me anything. I promise not to tell."

She stopped killing herself in blanket and turned her beautiful face to mine. She's an evil girl for that. Her lips were so close, I could have barely moved and had them on me. I wish I had. That would have been nice. But no, I didn't. She wanted to say something and hearing her speak is better than kissing her. I would guess anyway. A serious face on her too, makes me glad I didn't ruin the moment. "Meekale," she whispered, "what do you think of me?" I could feel her warm breath on my lips. So tempting!

"Uh..." What kind of question is that I ask you. What did I think of her? I think she's perfect, I think she couldn't get any better and I wouldn't want to change a thing about her. But of course I wasn't going to say that. Too much of a wuss. "Um..." I was stalling. I couldn't tell her the things I wanted to but that's all I could think about. "I think...you're a sweet young woman with unbelievable amounts of love and grace and that you know it, deep down, but you deny it because you're modest." Should have just told her what I was thinking. Altana I'm stupid.

She looked down, a sad expression on her face. It made me want to cry. "Do you like me for that?"

"Lenn, I _love _you for that. I love you for everything you are and do." I wish she had taken me seriously when I said I love you...

"But you barely know me. How can you love me for everything I am and do?" she asked.

Barely know her...yeah. "Just because I haven't known you longer than a few days doesn't mean I haven't seen the way you act, it doesn't mean I haven't heard the depth of your words, seen your kindness and wit. Lenn, just because some one doesn't' know some one else their whole lives doesn't mean they can't be the best of friends in just a few hours."

My lady sniffed. "Would you like me no matter what?" I nodded. "Nothing would change your mind?" I nodded and moved a lock of hair from her face. "Meekale...even if-"

I put my hand over her wonderful lips. "What ever was coming after that if I'm going to say yes. You're Lennia. No matter what you do. No matter what you say or how you look. Under everything you might do to change that, I'll still see you as you are right now. You'll always be Lenn to me."

A tear fell from her eye, disappearing into the bed. I took my hand away to wipe away the remnants of it. "Even if I'm a San d'Orian princess?" she choked out, her eyes squeezing shut to keep back tears. I stared at her, my mouth agape. She sniffed and opened an eye. "M- Meekale?" she squeaked. I couldn't answer her. I just stared.

_Oh but they don't know the half of it. And neither do I. Or you. So collectively, none of us knoes nothin'. Sorry this took so long to write. Alot happened in this chapter and by alot I mean not particularly. So in conclusion...thanks for reading, Nerdicus I love you and yay you're coming EXTREMELY soon, and uh...leave me a good review peoples! Later, ska chan._


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Shut up...I already knoe I don't own it. Don't rub it in.**

_I got nothin'._

**Chapter Twelve**

Honestly, what do you do in a situation like that? It's all I could do. Stare blankly at her. Was she joking? Was she as serious a bleeding head wound? I didn't know. I mean, you have to understand. The entire world of Vana Diel was buzzing about some mystery San d'Orian princess. She could have been it. Hell, why not? She looked like royalty, didn't know where she really came from...she just might have been. And I knew Panaa wouldn't be pulling Lenn's non existent tail. She's not that kind of cat. But to think. That the woman I loved and had loved for years was the heir to an entire kingdom...whoa. "Uh...one more time?" A smile cracked her sad face. "Lenn, that's the stupidest thing you've ever said. I don't give two sticks if you're some princess. You're still Lenn. I'd just call ya Princess every now and again."

She sniffed. "Really?"

"No Lennia. I would hate your guts and say bad things about you behind your back."

"Why would you do that?" she whispered in horror. She grabbed a handful of blanket and pulled it up to her face, hiding the wonderful line I had been trying not to look at. I pushed the blanket down with a smile. She looked up and smiled. "I hate you."

"I know." I whispered, kissing her nose. "I have to say though. That was pretty damn abstract."

"It wasn't abstract," she whispered back. "I was telling the truth."

"It's not truth until there's evidence."

She turned on her back and blinked at the ceiling. "You think I'm lying then?"

"I didn't say that."

"No, I guess you didn't. But I'm not. Meekale you believe me don't you?" She rolled back onto her side and looked at me. "I wouldn't make something like this up. Panaa told me. She told me everything. You have to believe me. She wouldn't lie and I'm not either," Lenn said. There was a pained look on her face and I hated it. I smiled a little bigger and pressed her against me. "You do believe me, Meekale?"

Hugging her a little tighter, I said, "Lenn, you've had a big night and a secret like this isn't the kind of thing a person would tell you when you're drunk on delight. Not unless they wanted something from it." I paused when she stopped breathing. "I'm not saying I don't believe you. I want to. I really do. You have every right to be a San d'Orian princess. More of a right than any girl in Vana Diel. More than Nareema. Let's just not get our hopes up yet. Trion would want to see some evidence as to why you claim to be his daughter. You might want to see some evidence too."

Lenn sighed, letting her head sink into her bed. "Why do you have to be so good at being right?" I laughed. "I don't know how to get evidence on this! Maybe Panaa has something of my mother's to show I'm hers." She paused. "But she would have given it to me by now...or at least shown it to me." I nodded. "This is really confusing... and making my head hurt."

I kissed her forehead, breathing in her light scent. Altana I miss that smell. Like orange blossoms on the wind. "You should sleep Lenn. You've had a busy night," I said against her forehead. I could feel her smile. "You're a woman now. You'll have to wake up in the morning and move out and get married and have lots of little Lenns and some one elses." She laughed before pressing against me a little more. "Don't tell me you're planning on sleeping on my arm all night." She nodded against my chest, letting go of a breath. Giving it a few minutes, I whispered her name. She didn't answer. I tried again but got nothing. Smiling, I started moving my arm from under her. I got smacked in my side instead. "So you are awake?"

"No I'm not," she whispered. I could feel the heat of her breath coming through my tunic and suppressed a moan. I admit, it had been a while. She left her hand on my side and I could feel her breathing even out. My Lady made the tiniest of noises in her sleep and an explosion of pain suddenly came in a place I had never hurt before. _This cannot be good for me, _I thought, squeezing my eyes shut.-

POV CHANGE

His finger is what woke me up. I don't think he knew it at first. It's kind of nice to hear some one whisper about how pretty you are when they think you can't hear them. Well, that's what he was doing. Whispering about me to me and running his finger along my ear. I would wonder why he chose my ear of all things to be running a finger across but I suppose he had a few reasons and I didn't particularly mind. That's the difference between Hume girls and Elvaan girls. We have ears like Hume men so we feel things differently. Where they might find it a bit annoying or not really feel anything from some one messing with their ears, Elvaans have a tendency to get a little...excited from it. I took a shuddering breath as his fore finger went over the tip of my ear and slid down the other side. I clenched my hand, trying to keep any noise from escaping me. Everything I was feeling I think were heightened as this was the first time I had ever felt like this, it was hard not to give myself away.

"Altana you're beautiful," he breathed again. I rolled my bottom lip into my mouth, biting down. His finger came away from my ear, sliding slowly down my neck, touching my collar bone. He skirted my chest and went down my arm, going along it till the end of my middle finger. I parted my fingers and brought them up to hold his. His breathing stopped as I squeezed his fingers gently. "L-Lenn?" he squeaked.

"You really think that?" I whispered, finally opening my eyes. He sucked in air and stuttered for a second. I smiled and looked up at him. His eyes shone in the darkness and let me tell you, they were huge. "Calm down, it's all right," I whispered.

"H-how long have you been awake?"

"Long enough."

"Oh." He went to move his hand from his back but I kept holding it. I don't know, I just didn't want to let it go. I shook my head and he relaxed his hand again. "Um..."

"You didn't answer me, you know."

"Oh."

"Is that all you can say?" I giggled.

"Yeah I think it is."

I let go of his hand ad nuzzled against his chest. "Sorry if I startled you," I whispered. I could hear his heart pound faster than ever. Smiling to myself, I asked, "Did you sleep any?" He shook his head. "Oh. You probably want to go home, huh?"

"I am home," he breathed. My heart skipped a beat. How could a man I barely knew make my heart skip a beat like that? _He is home...guess we both are. _My eyebrows shot up as I thought it. I looked at the content smile on Meekale's tired face, wondering. I wiggled up to his eye level and got a little closer. Even though he had closed his eyes I felt like he was watching me. "Meekale?" He moaned a reply. "What do you think of me now?"

"How often are you going to ask me that?" His voice was becoming rough with fatigue. I smiled liking the sound. "I think you're beautiful and a tease and sweeter than anything." I opened my mouth. "Yes. Really. Tease." There was no point in opening it.

"Meekale?" I whispered again, touching noses. He cracked an eye open and his warm breath ceased to touch me. I nudged his nose a fraction to the side and he nudged back, making me smile. Playfully, I nudged again. He grinned and pushed a little harder. I stayed gentle but got closer.

"Lenn," he said quietly, "you're going to drive me insane."

"Will insane get you to kiss me?"

"I think so," he whispered. He took a deep breath and went in to take my first kiss. Our lips barely began to collide when my sister threw open my door. Ohja can really pick a good time to interrupt. We both jumped and pulled away. "Ohja! Have you ever heard of knocking?" I gasped.

"Would you believe me if I said no?" she joked. She waltzed into the room, her tail swishing mischievously. "Would you also believe me if I said ourrr rresident Moogle just rrecieved a letterrr saying a rroyal escorrt is on theirrr way to retrrieve theirrr prrincess?" I stared at her. "Yeah I didn't think you would." She looked over at Meekale. "What the hell arre you doing in my sisterrr's rroom! Don't you know it's wrrong to be in a girrl's bed beforre you marrried herrr? Jeez Meekale. Don't you everrr learrn?"

Whipping my head to face Meekale, I asked, "You know Ohja?"

"Interesting question," he said breathlessly.

"Know me? Arre you joking? Lenn. Kid. Me and the boy-o have been thrrough everrything together.  
I looked over to Meekale and back to Ohja, confused. "Oh Meekale... you didn't tell herrr?" He stared at her. "Meekale, Meekale, Meekale," she sighed. "Why wouldn't you tell herrr? What's wrrong with you?"

"I- uh- Ohja listen...uh," Meekale stuttered.

"What's going on here? Meekale, what don't I know?"

"L-Lenn..." he whispered, "your sister and I might have a slight history."

"What?"

"Lenny, you rememberrr that ass who rripped my hearrt into nothingness?" I nodded slowly. "Well, he's rright therre." Ohja pointed to Meekale and my mouth dropped. I looked at them again, not believing her. She gave it a second to sink in. "Lenny, I know it's a little harrd to believe but that's him. Meekale's Meekale."

"No," I whispered. "No. No that's not possible. That would make him like...old...er." They both looked at me. "This can't be right. Ohja...you've got to be mistaking him. Meekale isn't...he can't be. Meekale, tell her she's wrong," I pleaded. I could feel one of my tears slip down my cheek. "Meekale, tell her." He just looked at me with such sadness.-

_Go on say it. I suck. I knoe. I've still got nothing to say so I'm continuing to not say anything. Later, ska chan._


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own insert name here **

_Because lets face it. I don't. _

**Chapter Thirteen **

All the other tears began to spill in that awful silence. Every last one. Every tear I held back from heart break, every tear I held for my mother, every salty drop held for Meekale's betrayal. I didn't even try to stop them. I didn't want to. That and I think I would have exploded from keeping it all in. He looked at me with such sadness, such regret and misery consumed eyes and I hated it. Like I was suppose to do something about it. Make _him _feel better. Or at least that's what I was seeing. In reality it might have been different. The misery and all was certainly real though. I knew that much. Later I found out all of my mistakes. Star Sybil, I've messed up so badly. But luckily, like my sister said, he's damned persistent. Any way. Gah I messed up. Oh Gods above me, I've messed up. Right, right. Sorry. Tale. Right...he brought his finger up, almost touching my soggy cheek and I smacked it away. Shocked, he pulled back. "Lenn, let me explain." My eyes squinted, rage over coming me, and I huffed. "Please, Lennia, I can explain everythi-"

"Stop it! Just- just stop! I- you- How could you?" I yelled. "How could you just- just- lie to me like that!" My hands became fists, striking my bed. "Of all people...Of all the bloody people in this condemned God forsaken world, why you? What right do you think you have to just toy with some one like this? Honestly, did you really think you were in the right? Did you really think you could ruin some ones whole life and make her fall in love with you six years later? That you could just lie through your damned teeth about everything...Ugh!" His mouth dropped and closed and dropped and closed, trying to think of something to say. "Don't even," I bit, my voice becoming a low growl. Taking a few deep breaths, I looked down, shaking and watching more tears fall. He whispered my name and I screamed, "Leave! Go! You aren't welcome here and you never will be again! I was a fool for letting you in and I'm an even bigger fool for loving you!" I looked up at him, tears of fury flying off my cheeks before throwing my face back down into my bed. Grabbing fist fulls of blankets and hiding my face, I screamed. I screamed long and hard, my body wrenching out my last bit of air. His warm hand barely touched my back and I peeked my eye out. I swear I was about to hit him. He whispered something but I couldn't hear it through the sound of rushing blood. Tears were forming in his eyes and he closed them for a second, retrieving some composure. This time they weren't filled with dread and depression. Instead, I found love and warmth in those brown eyes. Such warmth as I had never known and wouldn't again for a long time. He looked at me with those eyes and my anger instantly melted. I hated him for that. I wanted to be angry at him. I wanted to be furious and scream and hit things. Pretend I was five and have a complete tantrum but I couldn't. Looking at him made me forget all of those things. I just wanted him to hold me as he did before, so loving, and let me cry. He slid off my bed, stepping toward the door, nodded to Ohja. She gave a stiff nod in return and he stepped through my door, disappearing from my life.

After a few silent sobs I looked up, seeing Ohja still beside my door and tears began forming again. She padded over, her tan tail swishing, and sat on the edge of my bed. "Oh Lenny, what have we done?" I looked up at her, shocked at her words. I didn't understand. Was she trying to say I was in the wrong about screaming and banishing Meekale from my home? Or was she referring to her past with Meekale that led to our inevitable failure at happiness? She touched the thin chain around my neck with a smile. "He gave it to you, didn't he?" Stiffening, I nodded. "And you don't want to take it off, do you?" Again a nod. "Because you were honest when you said you loved him? You didn't even realize you did, did you?" A nod and a shake. A sigh escaped her. "Oh Lenny..."

"What did he say before he left?" I choked out.

Ohja looked away from me sadly. "He said," she whispered. "He said, 'If this is what you trruly want so be it. Just rrememberrr that no matterrr how much you may hate me, I'll still love you, prrincess.'" It was then I really cried. I thought I was crying before but damn was I wrong. I loved him. I had actually loved him and in doing so I drove him away. I told him he wasn't welcome. Made it clear that he had no place in my heart or mind. Screwed myself. That's what I really did. Except. That wasn't the end of it. Not the end of his message and not the end of my screwing. Ohja went on, her voice cracking as she whispered the things she'd wanted Meekale to say to her, not her little sister. "He said, he'd still fight forrr you. He said he always will. Everry prrincess needs a knight, he's sorrry he's not one yet but he'll do his best, even if you don't know it. Even if you don't see him, he'll prrotect you." Her voice choked up, she fought for breath. "He said...he said he'd follow you to the ends of the earrth. Do anything you ask. He'll always be by yourrr side." Ohja swiped her cheeks. I swiped mine in vain. I couldn't breathe. I just threw all of that out of my house. Out of my life. My _life. _I had just successfully screwed myself.

I scooted to the end of my bed, still wiping tears, and stood. My butt thudded to the ground. Ohja looked down at me, a pathetic attempt at a smile on her face. I tried again to get up and succeeded. My knees felt like jelly but I didn't care. I had to stop Meekale from leaving. I had to hear his story. Know if what I had just done was worse than he deserved. What if there was some really good explanation as to why he did all the things he had done? Tiergan slipped into my head at that moment. The way he acted toward me. The way he used to hide his emotions because that's how he was brought up. How in the end, he smiled and laughed and had feeling. Gave me feeling too. How he treated me and cared for me when I was down. And then how he delicately slid his hand into my throat and ripped my heart out. He didn't have a good reason. Didn't even have an all right reason. Why would Meekale? At that point in my life, I learned to hate men. Balling my hands into fists for a second, I turned. "Ohja? What did our moogle say?"

Her roguish grin appeared and she took my hand. "My lady, yourrr escorrt will be arriving verry soon and I believe we need to find you a prroperrr rroyal attirre." I couldn't help but giggle as she put her other hand on my waist and made me waltz out of my room. Sisters seem to have a way of making your problems disappear for a while. Unless of course they're younger and want to rule a kingdom.-

After a million congratulations by every Mithra in the grove, I found Panaa who gave me all the information she could about what was about to happen. She sent me to bed as the sun was rising and I didn't fight her about it. Sadly I was woken up a few hours later to Ohja materializing with a small group of little girls on my bed. She told me I had to be fitted for my dresses and that it would probably take all day so the sooner I got up the better. An hour later I was on a pedestal in my separates getting measured. Panaa kept flipping through sketch books going, 'Oh this is nice. How 'bout this one?' and Ohja just laughed. Madame Cora looked up after Panaa had begged me to get one dress and told Cora that's the first dress to be made. Cora pulled fabrics and we chose an emerald green and she grabbed a basket of crystals. I watched as the room began to glow with greens and golds, making an odd twisting sound. Panaa threw more crystals into the greenish yellow cloud and sat back, smiling. A moment passed in the glow. Then another. Panaa shouldn't have said to rush it. Old Cora was breaking into a sweat.

I bit my lip as the fabric in the middle of Cora's cloud reappeared and she grabbed a handful of beads and thread. Another second and she was done, sending me up the stairs to see how it fit. I took the yards of green and gold and went up those old wooden steps, expecting nothing. I stepped into Cora's dressing room and switched out clothing, grinned childishly at the swish of the skirt. It was perfect. Pulling my hair out of the back the long dress, I stepped out into the hall into some one I had hoped not to see. She shoved me, growling, "Watch it, will you?" And then stopped. She eyed me with a sneer and then sighed. "Some how I doubt you'll ever be able to pay for that dress. Not to mention have a reason to wear it. A rarab like you shouldn't wear such fine things if they're only going to destroy it." I still hate Pia. Who knew sweet old Cora could give birth to Satan? Smoothing the gown, I rolled my eyes at her attire. More like lack of attire, really. An over sized shirt reeking of something familiar hung loosely on her shoulders. I shook my head and started down the stairs, trying to be the better person.

Panaa was already paying Cora for a dozen other dresses. She still had her hand in her pouch when I hit the bottom step. Ohja oohed and aahed as I swished it around, listening to the silk rustle. The gold lace belling out from my elbows to my thumbs still make me feel delicate. Cora smiled and motioned me to her. My foot didn't even hit the ground before I turned. Tiergan had just called my name from above me. -

POV CHANGE!

I hate the rain. I hate having to walk home in rain even more. But even more than that I hate walking home in rain knowing that I'd never see heaven again. I'd never see her dance again and I'd never see her smile. No more Lenn laughs. No more watching her sleep. Altana! No more looking into her eyes! To this day I still wonder how it is that I didn't just kill myself outside the walls of Windurst. Markus curled around my neck, I walked. It almost had this feel of punishment as I tugged my boots out of thick mud with an eighty pound dragon pushing me farther into it all day. I just trudged home, letting the rain slap me. I can't say I was overly upset but I can't say I was ecstatic either. I was ready to die for her, I still am, and I'd do anything for her. Honest. I mean, look around. So when she told me to leave, I did. And I was happy about it. I was doing what she wanted so that makes me happy. Hell it makes me want cry from bloody joy but then there was that other part. Ya know, the leaving part. In leaving, I'd become more dead than alive, on stand-by until she needed me, and I'd never feel any of the things I felt with her. Until I can right my wrongs, I'll never see her. I'll never hear her talk and I'll never make her smile. But that's what she wants so I'm happy. I'll never be with her though so I'm about to die. But I'm happy...and really upset...it was bad.

By the time I got home, it was dark. Markus had gone back to where ever it is that he dwells at night and I went through the small wooden gates of Mhaura. I stumbled up to my apartment, put on dry clothes and left for the armoury. Yeah, she might have said to leave her life, yeah I might have willingly agreed but that didn't mean I had to take her out of mine. Taking her out of mine would mean I was dead and rotting somewhere. As I loaded my quiver and found a whetting stone for my hamura, I went over what exactly I was doing. Here was Lennia, First Princess and Heiress to San d'Oria, her royal escort coming in the morning to whisk her away into a world of politics and luxury, a world where I would be obsolete even if she did like me, and- she hates me. And here was I, a wanna-be ranger samurai who has a dinky dragon who isn't even his attached to him at all times and desperately in love with a goddess. What the hell was I doing? What was I thinking? Well I'll tell you. I was about to protect her better than the whole damned San d'Orian army. I was going to stay in shadow and keep her safe without her ever knowing. She's my life and I'm not about to give her up. _That's_ my plan. I'm probably gonna die. I know. She's worth it.-

_Now try and tell me you don't absolutely love Meekale. Go ahead. Try. Yeah- well- your mom wears combat boots! Wait... that's from FF8...I'm a nerd...oh goodness. But yeah. Uh...a lots happened. Lennia is not a level headed person and Meekale is forever endearing. So there ya go. I'm already working on chapter 14 for you so don't worry too much. Much love, ska chan!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: The only ones I own are Meekale, Lenn, Tiergan, Pia, Madame Cora, and Danny. Other than that, I just give these people pizazz! **

_Still love me? _

**Chapter Fourteen **

I barely slept that night. My bed still smelled like her to the point where I ended up in the living room but since that also smelled like her I chose my bed. Trumpets blared and people cheered, waking me up with a start. "Uh...thank you?" I looked around and realized no one was cheering for me. I also realized I was leading a pathetic existence if I wake up thanking an audience that isn't there. No, the cheering and music wasn't for me, that'd be interesting though, but for the escort who had just arrived. Personally, I don't see why you would cheer for an escort who doesn't have the person they made an escort for yet but okay. I'm not gonna criticize. Pulling on my armour and hooking my sword to my belt, I followed the noise

with a loaf of bread in my mouth.

I elbowed my way through the crowd. I also got another loaf of bread. I wonder if he even realized it was gone...huh. Stuffing that into my mouth, I followed the horde out the gates and into the whipping sands. Markus found me fast and stole my breakfast. Damn dragons. The people of Mhaura and all the tourist whom I hate so much stopped at the safety of the gates but I didn't. Instead I slipped off to the side and followed the bright escort. It wasn't hard to keep track of them. They only gleamed like a bloody beacon to everything around them. I worried for Lenn. These people were stopping constantly because of goblin attacks. It didn't get much better when we got to the canyon.

I won't even bother telling you about the rest trip. It's nothing compared to what I'm about to tell you. What I'm about to tell you is much more important than saying 'Oh man, My Lady's escort can't hold their own against a damned bumble bee!' Besides, that would be talking badly about My Lady's troops. She doesn't deserve that. She deserves to be allowed to be perfect, dammit! Bloody Nareema... But- yeah. Got into Windurst a little after high noon. The escort went straight to The Grove, marching and acting all high and mighty. The Mithras lined the bridges all the way to Panaa's large home at the end of the grove, cheering like every one else. I still don't understand why they have to cheer before the important person is there. And more than that, I don't understand why people would cheer about Lenn leaving. She's leaving! They'll never see her again and they're happy? Bloody insane. What was I saying? Oh. Right.

Once again, I slipped into the crowd. Got as close to her door as I could and watched, begging the wood doors to open so I could see her. And I did. Altana am I glad I did. It was basically the last time I saw her. All the other times I saw her it wasn't her. It was...un...her. She was completely changed. But then, right then, for the last time I saw her and Altana was she gorgeous! The doors opens and there she was. Her hair was pulled up, parted on the side, with a braided lock coming from the back of her neck. I stopped breathing. She was still wearing my necklace. The Mithra beside me shoved me off her as my knees gave. The small ruby shone in the middle of her chest, like a reflection of the beauty inside her. In all honesty, I couldn't figure out if she was wearing because she actually really did love me or if it just matched her burgundy gown. What ever it was, it made me feel instantly important.

She stood there in the doorway and you could see her chest rapidly rising and falling, taking it all in. She looked to her right, a little panicked, and then, Altana I hate him, Tiergan stepped out and held his arm out for her. My Lady, my beautiful, fantastic, graceful Lady, placed the tips of her fingers on the inside of his elbow. My ears were hot as fire. That bastard. It's just like him too. He crushed her and now appeared as some one she trusted most of all. He was wearing a tunic matching Lenn's dress and his sword was well polished. I wanted to kill him. They smiled, Lenn barely keeping it together and Tiergan loving every last piece of it. He looked down at her, whispering something into her long ear and she touched the stone on her chest, her thin eyebrows lowering in annoyance, her smile flickering.

As they stepped down the stairs, little mithran girls tossed petals and rice as they cheered, as if Lenn had just married Tiergan. Her smile became earnest again as the little girls screamed with glee. They met the escort at the end of the bridge and a tall Elvaan stepped forward and bowed curtly. Lennia and Tiergan nodded their heads in turn. The tall Elvaan asked if she was Lennia of the House of Fom and she whispered she was and that was it. He called her highness and dropped on his knee and suddenly every body there was on one knee except me. I jumped and dropped before any one really noticed. I just couldn't stop staring at her. She's just too beautiful to blink. After a second we all stood and Lenn was swallowed into the escort, reappearing in the center with a thin tiara laced into her hair. She nodded to her escort and turned to look at every one she knew for the last time. Her amethyst eyes scanned the crowd with a proud smile, a true elvaan moment for her, and then they stopped. She had picked me out of the crowd. Her smile became parted lips and her eyes wide. You could see she had stopped breathing. My Lady mouthed out my name and tears shot into my eyes. She started forward and looked down at the hand stopping her. With a pout, she argued with the tall Elvaan before looking back at me. The escort turned from the crowd, leaving us all behind. Lenn tried to stop them but even Tiergan told her no. Her eyes darted to me as she was swept away, a pleading 'save me' in them.

Most of the Mithras and Taru-tarus went with the escort, I stayed behind. I had to find Ohja. Find out why Lenn had suddenly stopped hating me. I searched the diminishing crowd before just going to the house. "Ohja! Ohja open up! Please!" I shouted, pounding the door. Something broke on the inside and Ohja cursed, calling to her mother. She opened the door, still yelling to her mother. Not looking at me, she grabbed a handful of my tunic and jerked me into the house, pulling me into the back were Panaa was packing a few things. "Ohja?"

She turned when I called her name again and looked at me for a second. Tears welled up in her amber eyes and she was suddenly hugging me. "Gods above me, Meekale. I'm sorrry. I'm sorrry forrr everrything. Everry damned little thing. I am so sorrry. I didn't know."

Startled, I asked, "Didn't know what?"

She looked up at me, still teary. "Tierrgan told us what happened. Why you left that night. He explained everrything. I am so sorrry!" She hugged me again. I looked up at Panaa. She stopped putting things in a satchel to nod her apologies. I didn't understand and said so. "Tierrgan," Ohja began again, "told us about yourrr sisterrr and what happened and how you had to leave that night immediately and - and- and - I am so sorrry! I shouldn't have assumed, I know. I'm sorrry!"

My joints locked in anger. He had no right to tell the world my problems and past. I didn't want every ones sympathy. I didn't need any one knowing. But still... "Okay but Lenn just-"

"She knows too!" Ohja cried out. She pulled away from me, holding my arms and shaking them. "Meekale she knows all about it! She frreaked out when Teirrgan told us! She was about to go rrunning for Mhaurra but we told herrr she'd be going therre anyway on the way to San d'Orria and she didn't have the time but she'd see you therre but you'rre not therre and she doesn't know that and-"

"She does know that. She saw me in the crowd just now." I stopped and yelped. "I need to stop her! I have to stop that escort and tell her everything! Tiergan doesn't know the whole story. If she mentions me to Nareema- I have to go! Dammit!" Shaking off Ohja, I thanked them and ran to the door.

"Meekale!" I stopped. Ohja was beside me all ready. "What does mentioning you to Prrincess Narreema have to do with anything? And I'm coming with you!"

"No you're not."

"All rright I'm not. But still."

"Nareema...it's hard to explain. I have to go!" She nodded and I bolted for the stables. There were two guards outside the doors, stopping me from entering. I tried to explain. They didn't care. They told me she was in there and entry was not allowed. I told them she's afraid of chocobos and they laughed. As if on cue, Lenn screamed 'Tiergan no! No no no! Ah!' and I cocked my head to the side, grinning. They shut up. "So will you please let me through?"

"Not with weapons, we can't." I pulled off my sword and handed them my quiver. "How do we know if you aren't good at hand to hand fighting?" I stared at them blankly. "You never know. I'm sorry," one of them said, "we cannot let you pass." They were not sorry. They love keeping people out. Even if it's to a bathroom. Stupid guards. Think they have some kind of power or something...

I strapped my gear back on and paced in front of the doors. The guards murmured between each other and one stepped inside. Giving it a second I went over to one still there. "Listen: I said, "are you sure there's no way you're going to let me in?" The guard rolled his eyes and hit the ground. Shaking my hand from the punch, I slid into the building. Unfortunately, the other guard was right there. He swung at me and missed and swung again. It was a short fight. He ended up slipping and hitting the handle of my hamura. I didn't hit him with it, I swear. Stepping over him, I scanned the large stable for her. I know it's not a great idea to run through a stable but I didn't exactly care. Speeding through the rows, I finally found something. An empty stall. Turning, with a huff of annoyance, I also found that guards I slammed decided to get revenge.-

_So yeah. That's the end of chapter fourteen. I hope you liked it. Hopefully it was confusing or anything. I explained as well as I could without ruining everything. Other than that, I have another chapter to start so if you'll excuse me. ska chan._

_PS- thank you all once again for the wonderful reviews you guys leave me. they make me so happy to read and knoe that you guys actually like my work. it makes me want to write more. thank you!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own, I just borrow **

_So here we are, once again, beginning a new chapter. A clean page ripe for screwing up! Huzzah. I don't knoe why you're reading this. You should be watching Final Fantasy Advent Children the epilogue to Final Fantasy 7. I knoe why I'm here instead of doing that. I have no one to drive my sorry ass to Suncoast! Dammit why did I have to move! _

**Chapter Fifteen **

My knuckles were white through out the entire ride. I don't care what they say about royalty never walking, chocobos still terrify me. As the beast lurched beneath me, I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to think of anything else. More than likely, I should have been thinking about what lay ahead, but I couldn't get my mind off of Meekale. Even though I had screamed, hit, and cried over how much I hated him, he was still there. Still there, with love in his eyes after everything I had so blindly done. And to see me with Tiergan...still with Tiergan... Do you see now how badly I screwed up? That wasn't the end of it either. What Meekale has done... He should be dead. It's all my fault. If I had just kept my mouth shut. If only I had never said a thing. Everything would be all right... Tiergan's groin shoved into my back side again as the chocobo lurched and I held an annoyed sigh. Every lurch, even a small one, was just another excuse to thrust into me. I figured my back would be raw by the time we got off the bloody animal.

I was praying as Tiergan helped me off the chocobo. Praying that some how Meekale had beaten the escort to Mhaura. Praying that I could find him before the ship arrived and tell him how mistaken and foolish I was. As the escort gathered around me I could already hear the cheering inside. Some one messed with my hair and straightened my gown. Tiergan held out his arm again, expecting me to take it, which I did for some reason and we went in. Banners covered the stone walls and little bursts of fire crackers shot off. It was pretty amazing considering we would only be there long enough to get me on a boat and leave. I scanned the small crowd, letting the group surrounding me guide me to the sea. He wasn't there. No where could I see him, feel his eyes on me. It was almost heart breaking. Tiergan looked at me. "What happened to your pretty smile?" he whispered.

I looked back at him, panicked. "I can't find him. He isn't here."

"Who?"

"Meekale!" I hissed.

He sighed. "Don't fret over him. You have a reputation to create, don't make it a worried one. Be the Elvaan your parents would have been proud of. You're a princess of San d'Oria, remember that." Sometimes...I hate Tiergan.-

POV CHANGE!

My heart was pounding faster than the chocobo's talons on the dirt. Not only did I have two San d'Orian guards on my tail but the love of my life, if I was remembering boat schedules right, was leaving in a matter of moments without me screaming my love for her. The only screaming that was going on was the guards behind me. An arrow shot past my ear as I flung myself off of the chocobo. With a wark, it fled back to the stables and I to the safety of crowded Mhaura. Fighting my way to the center of town, I saw that the boat was already departing. I yelled, making a desperate attempt to reach her. Now I realize how pointless that was. The entire town was yelling to her. Glancing behind me, I found that the guards had spotted me and were making a bee line to me. I pushed farther into the mass, getting closer to the docks. I could glimpse her now as she was headed into the ship, still waving and smiling like a princess. I couldn't help but wonder how long she had to work on it to perfect her fake smile.

I screamed, "Lenn!" She didn't hear me. I shoved in closer. "Lennia! Lenn! Lenny!" She turned when I yelled that last one. And even though she had turned, even though she pushed against her escort, frantically trying to get away if only to say good bye, she was shoved into the ship. Guards took stances on either side of door way, their pole arms crossed. The side was sealed and you could hear my Lady's fists beat against the door. If you had trained your ears to her voice, you would have heard her screams. You would know that she had realized the extent of what she had just stepped into. Breaking through the crowd I screamed her name over and again. The huge boat shoved away from the dock, slowly taking Lennia far from home and everything she had ever known. The crowd's noise got softer as it got farther. Tears were springing to my eyes again.

A sobbed Meekale drifted across the waves. I searched the deck. Lenn's eyes darted left and right and down. She looked at her dress, at the escort, then to the water and to me. I held my breath. I think she was holding hers. Her thin hands appeared on the railing and I could see her hopeful smile from the shore. She looked back down again and with a , I think, deep breath, she jumped.

Looking for the splash of Lenn's impact, I missed her being caught by that tall Elvaan guy. The crowd's gasp brought me to look back up at the ship and watch as she was painfully slapped by him. I screamed as a sudden rage burst within me. She stood, both her hands on her cheek. Hands became fists, she said something and was slapped again. The force of the slap spun her into the rail. Lenn took the opportunity. Well, she actually fell. The crowd gasped again. Some one yelled. The cold water hit me like an icy wall as I jumped in after her. Kicking my feet, I felt for any trace of her in the opaque green. Something touched me. I pushed to my left, feeling something latch on to my arm. I grabbed handfuls of Lenn's dress, pressing her body against me and kicked. And kicked.

The surface never seemed to come. Her hands got tighter around me. She was out of air. My sword and her dress weighed us down. We were getting no where. Pulling a dagger from my belt, I put it in Lenn's hand. Another few powerful kicks and I could see sun light again. We broke the surface but she didn't take that needed breath. Gasping for air, I got her to shore. Flopping onto the sand like a fish, I pulled her up. "Lenn? Lenn! Come lass!" I panicked. I prayed to Altana. It was all I could do. Water poured from her mouth. I tilted her, letting it drain, still praying. With a jerk, the cream of her shift tightened and she gasped. Coughing and gasping, getting the water out of her. With another cough, she choked out, "I really...hate water." She looked at me. I threw my arms around her, squeezing the life from her. I even started to cry. Then I opened my eyes and saw the ring of sharp and pointy objects surrounding us. I didn't let go. My Lady, shivering, held on tightly. Her swollen cheek against mine, tears falling from us both, we said our silent good bye. Two Elvaans moved in, taking her by the arms and she squeezed me harder for a second before giving up against them. Tiergan was there. Blending in with the others, he wrapped a cloak around her soggy self and let them drag her back. As she was jostled away, headed back for the boat, she whispered something. Something I barely heard. I love you.

POV CHANGE

My body stopped skidding against the wood floor when I hit a wall. Tanis stood in the door frame. "Why?" He stepped into the cabin, shaking his head. "Do you not realize who you are? Haven't you heard the news? You, Lennia, are the heiress to an entire kingdom, a powerful army, and a huge fortune. I don't care who the hell raised you, you should know when to use manners. Even cats aren't daft enough to jump off of a boat."

"Cats don't like water. Of course they wouldn't jump off a boat," I whispered. In a flash, Tanis pinned me to a wall. I got dizzy.

"Don't be smart with me," he growled. "I hate smart women." I desperately wanted to tear out every earring on his elvaan ears right then. "You disobeyed me. You talked back to me. And then. To top it all off! You jumped off a bloody boat. While it was trying to bring you home!" He paused to let my feet touch the ground. "You stupid girl. Bloody women. And for what? So you could drown and have some hume pull off your dress and hug you? Smart idea there!" He paced the boards, his heavy boots thunking against the grain. Tanis looked down at me and sighed. "You're barely elvaan, you know. I'm honestly surprised you haven't got a tail under that skirt. We have a lot to teach you and not a lot of time to do it. I suppose Nareema will show you the ropes but we'll have to make sure you don't mess up before getting there first." He paused. Looking down at my still dripping dress, he commanded, "Get changed before you catch your death and sleep. I'll have food brought in when you awaken." Tears slid down my cheeks while I listened to Tanis shut the door and lock it.

I sobbed, sliding down the rough wall and pulling off the tiara. It shined brightly in my hand and I wondered how much I could sell it for at the auction houses. Smiling a little at the thought, I placed it on the ground beside me. I pulled down my hair. I took off my shift. Strapping my separates made me feel like me again. As I finger combed my wet hair, I took in my accommodations. It was a simple room, a bed bolted down in the corner with a table and two chairs across from it. A lantern squeaked and bumped the wall it hung off of, flickering its light across the cabin. I sat on the edge of the bed, taking off my necklace to look at it. I put it back on a moment later. It always feels weird when it's off. Even if it was replaced by something else. Meekale seeped into my mind, the gentle sway of the boat reminding me of him holding me. Had he heard me when we parted? Was he all right now that I was gone? Would I even be all right with him gone? Touching my cheek, I thought, _Obviously not. He wouldn't let this happen to me. _Unlike stupid Tiergan. What was I thinking bringing him along? He obviously wasn't much help.

There was a thud outside my door and I shrunk down. The tumbles on the lock tinkered and I lowered myself under the bed. I could see men's boots filing into the room, shuffling as they looked around. One gravelly man whispered something to the others and they all grunted. A pair of boots got close to my face. I squeezed farther under the bed, my back touching the wall. With a groan, the man got down on his hands and feet and looked at me. "Ye be Lenn?" My eyes opened wide as the gruff man addressed me. "Well? Be ye?" My eyes only got wider and he poked his head under the bed. My foot made contact with his nose. He wheeled backward, dripping blood across the floor."'As her. Go git 'er lads." Another set of boots came as the man stood, huge boots. The bed squealed as it was lifted and a giant hand grasped my leg. The group laughed as I screamed for my life.-

_Bum bum bum! Except...not. Poor Lenn who is so beaten upon. And damn Tanis who we can all see is a bastard. I got screwed. Advent Children is not out. It got moved back. Again. Jeezie Creezie what is up with people! They suck. Ska The Annoyed Ninja Thanks you in advance for your reviews and the ones you've already given. Thank you! _


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Have I ever owned anything? No. **

_So here we are again, reading or in my case writing this epic tale of woe. A new chapter, a new piece to this ever going puzzle. Who knoes what will come next? Who can say what is to become of Lenn on her journey in royalty? Just. Me. Barely. Heehee, I'm goin' now. Later kiddies, ska chan. _

**Chapter Sixteen **

I'm sure you're already aware that I did in fact live. My screaming didn't help me in the slightest. But unlike you, I had no idea what was going on. I didn't know I survived. It was my first time on a boat and from all the sailors I had ever talked to, all I knew about boats were pirates. Our ship was hijacked and these pirates were kidnapping me. I was terrified. I had every right to. Kicking at the hand that held me upside down, I screamed. The big Galka gently pressed his hand over my mouth. "Altana, this gel's loud," the assumed leader sighed. Meaty fists akimbo, he looked at me and smiled. "Lassie, I bow to no one so dun expect it. The name's Jakkob. That's Captain Jakkob to ye. We're 'ere to rescue you." My eyes squinted as I looked at his big belly. "I think she's wantin' to say some thin'. Let 'er down, lad."

The Galka released me back onto my bed and I sat up, pushing drying hair from my face. "Captain Jakkob?" He nodded. "As in Jakkob, barkeep at the Sailor's Stay?" The group cheered as I remembered. I smiled sheepishly.

"Nice to know ye can keep a memory."

"So...you're a pirate?" They laughed. "I'm sorry, I'm a little confused."

"We ain't pirates, jus' smugglers." I nodded slowly. "The bar jobbie is only on the side and teh keep clean lookin'." Some of the men around us nodded approvingly. "Now if ye don't mind lass, we 'ave an escape teh make. Yer screamin' may 'ave waken a few chaps that really should be sleepin'." I jumped off the bed, grabbing my shift from the floor and handing it to some one. I threw open the chest that held most of my clothes and started throwing dresses on the floor. Finding my boots, I slid my feet into them with a grin. "I'm beginnin' to think she's a'right with this operation. Looks like we won' be needin' the rope lads." A few men grumbled. "Well did ye want teh tie up our bonnie lass?" Jakkob asked. The men cheered.

I stopped digging through my chest. "W-what?" The Galka took the dress I was about to throw and tossed it to another Galka. Within seconds, he tied my hands and feet loosely and hoisted me over his shoulder. "Is this really necessary?" I argued.

"Necessary?" Jakkob repeated. He looked around at his men. "Not really. Jus' fun. Any thin' ya'd like teh take wit' ye?" With a sigh I shrugged. "Arright, less go boys!" My necklace swung beneath me, glimmering in the fire light. I smiled and looked at it. _Well Meekale, let's see if you can save me from this. _You know, it's not terribly uncomfortable on a Galka's shoulder. Since they're so thick and broad, your stomach doesn't get overly squished to some weird angle or anything. And it's not until you fall off of one onto a hard floor that you realize how amazingly tall they are. The rough wood planks met me rather quickly. The Galka shook his hair from his eyes, rubbing his bum. We looked up. Jakkob whispered, "Oh my."

Tanis stood in the doorway with a dozen other men, Tiergan not included. He looked down on me with a defined arched eyebrow. "What's the meaning of this?" I strained to see Jakkob scratch the back of his head and shrug. "Altana... Were you people trying to kidnap her?"

"Somethin' like that, yeah," Jakkob chuckled. Tanis shoved a rod into his already swollen face. "Weel thar's no need fer tha'!" He held his large hands to his nose. "We were jus' gonna pinch 'er fer a bi', thas all." One of his men, a slender fellow, touched his bleeding nose, a light glowing under his fingers. "Thankee." He turned back to Tanis. "Well? What now?"

Tanis is entirely too wound up for an Elvaan. Believe me, since I found out my lineage I've certainly met Elvaans of all shapes, sizes, and prudishness but Tanis really does take the cake. Unless you're alone with him or with his companions, you will never see more than a flicker of emotion. Just straight elvaan pride. His knuckles were white as he held the rod in his hand. That's how you know he's truly irritated in public. He kung-fu grips things. "Well," he replied calmly, "I have you and every one else here arrested, thrown in a dungeon until the king hears your case and then it's out of my hands." His knuckles returned to their normal creamy colour. "So please, don't make a fuss about all this. Lower your weapons slowly and raise your hands were I can see all of them. My men will escort you out."

From where I was on the floor, all I really saw was Jakkob's crew surrendering. It's a shame too. I would have loved to have found out why they decided I needed smuggling and who, if at all, had hired them. Jakkob wheezed out a breath as he placed his sword on the ground. He looked over at me and winked. I was a little confused, I'll admit. I looked back over to Tanis. Triumph clouded his gray eyes from what was happening. Now, I didn't see everything that went on, some one had cast a blinding spell but what I strained to see just before that was Jakkob signaling to his crew. Directly after that, everything went dark. Tanis shouted for his mages and his mages shouted they couldn't do anything about it. A glass bottle rolled somewhere near me and boots were everywhere. I wiggled up against a wall in fear of being stepped on in the chaos. Some one did step on my hair though. That sucked. And as I flailed my head around, trying to escape the darkness, I don't know what happened. Funny how being unconscious can do that to a person.

In the height of the battle, some one must have cast a sleeping spell or shot off powder or something because damn was I out. It was almost a day later that I woke up, three steps from Selbina. The boat rocked hard. I bolted up. Tiergan's firm hand pushed me down. I whispered, "Get your hand off my chest before I do." He moved away. After a second of angry silence, I asked, "So are you going to tell me what's happening or do I get to find out on my own?"

"We've just reached Selbina." I glared at him. "What was I suppose to do Lennia? Fight my own people to let my princess get kidnapped? Oh that's not high treason."

"I'm not your princess," I bit. "What happened to Jakkob?" Tiergan was silent. I asked again.

"I don't know. Tanis wouldn't tell me," he whispered. Tiergan took a deep breath before smirking.

"What?" I bit. "What's so fantastically fun that you, proud and elvaan Tiergan, would be so bold as to smirk?"

"It's just interesting, that's all."

"What is?"

"That you've changed so much in the few days you've had away from my apartment." That confused me. He could tell. "Well, to put it simply, I guess you could say you've grown up. You've hardened and morphed from the sweet young girl I knew to a woman I will never fully understand. You've gone from timid and shy to commanding and forceful. You're not afraid anymore." He paused. "You're- you're almost Elvaan and yet...not." My breathing shallowed as I thought about that. I hadn't noticed but he was right. What had happened to Lenn? Only two nights ago I had responsibility put on my shoulders but that wasn't when I had changed. Closing my eyes, I thought it over. And rolled over. Tiergan sighed, putting his hand on my shoulder. "You should probably get changed into something nice. Separates aren't appropriate for princesses, especially not San d'Orian ones. I'll send some one in to help you."

I didn't thank him as he left. Hell, I didn't talk to him for the rest of the day. I just thought about what he had said. When did it happen? More over how and who would suffer from the change? _Did Meekale realize? _I rolled back on my back at the thought. What was he doing now? Why hadn't he saved me yet in my many moments of despair? "What are you waiting for?" I whispered to him. Some one knocked on my door and I groaned. "Go away, will you?"

"That would be lovely but no. I'm not going anywhere without you being dressed." Silence is beautiful. Except she doesn't stop talking. "Highness, I'm coming in whether you'd like it or not. It's my job." The latch clicked open and there was Sister Kirsten. I hated her instantly but since then I've warmed up to her. But that's for later. She stood there, perfectly still on the rocking floor, her blond hair pinned up in braids and the gray blue layers of her dress barely moving. She looked down at me sweetly and smiled. Then she smacked my thigh. Really hard. It hurt like crazy too. That was my bad leg. "Come on! Get up! I'll not have you sitting around in your underwear when you should be greeting the people waiting to see your pretty face."

"It's not my underwear. They're my separates, most Mithra wear them."

"Oh aren't you smart? I don't care if Mithras wear such scandalous clothing. Princesses do not." She took my hand and pulled me up. "And besides, you aren't mithran." I swear, I was going to scream if some one said that again. Sister Kirsten pulled me off the bed, going on about her life. How she'd grown up in the port of San d'Oria, helping her father with the cargo shipped in from everywhere and how her mother was so sick all the time. She has a brother. He was adopted when she was twelve and they moved closer to the cathedral and she talked about how beautiful it is there and how happy she is now that she's there and - Hopefully by now you realize how chatty she is. Never stops. I know her whole life story. It's terribly dull.

We decided on a simple blue gown that always reminds me of an robin's egg and she tied a matching ribbon in my hair. Guards were outside my door when I stepped out. They followed me through the tight hall leading to the deck. Sister Kirsten stopped me before I went out. "You can't go out there with a bruise like that. It would reflect poorly on us." It's their damn fault I had it! She touched my cheek and smiled softly. She never stops smiling. It's irritating. I kind of wanted the bruise there, it reminded me Meekale was there when I needed him. I hadn't even been able to thank him. Hadn't been able to say anything really. And what I had whispered, what should have been private, the Elvaans pulling me away laughed at.

One of the guards hit the door with his poleaxe. The men on the other side moved their weapons and I could hear the murmuring. I felt like a prisoner in a high security area. Simultaneously, the matched doors opened and, to my sadness, we stepped out beside Tanis. He held his arm out to me like Tiergan and I had to wonder if I was doomed to be on the arm of men I didn't like for the rest of my life. It really seems that way sometimes. I feel disgusted saying it but, for posterity's sake, Tanis can put on a good facade. His long hair was tied back and his armor somehow gleamed even though the sun was gone. His expression was even, dare I say? Pleasant and soft? Hey, I said he's good at faking it. He's the ultimate Elvaan jerk. The one you can't get evidence on. When I didn't touch him, his mask remained perfect as a doll and he moved his arm out a little further. "Highness..." he warned. With a moan of unhappiness, I took his stupid arm and we stepped out to see the crowd.

_So that's it. Not much. It'll get better, I swear. It's been busy around here so I can't really write. Not like I ever really could but...yeah. There ya go. I'll get right on ch. 17 as soon as I finish typing this. Here I go. Ska chan._


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you people? I don't own it!**

_It's like you're _trying _to make me feel bad. Nice job. This may very well be one of the chapters I have been dying to write since I came up with this story. Hell, I even sketched a piece of the scene in question down because I love it so much._

**Chapter Seventeen**

The travelers in Selbina stared at us like zombies might stare at a defenseless farmer. It was really freaky. People on the roofs stopped doing whatever it is that you might do on a roof and the ones on the ground drew in closer to the ship. They just stared at Tanis and me. I glanced over at the slime ball. it didn't seem to phase him. I guess you'd have to be used to it if this is your life. Having people watch you. It explains a good deal about him. There was a particularly dark looking group taking up the space closest to the dock. Tanis nodded his head at the group. One of the other men in the escort nodded and disappeared. A girl in the growing crowd yelled up, "Is that the San d'Orian princess or are we just standing here being idiots?" I broke out into a smile and nodded. The gathering erupted into cheers and applause. I was surprised they even saw me move from where we were. The boat rocked again and the sailors on it began to yell. Poes were dropped down to other sailors on the dock, who tied us down. I was a little disappointed. My aquatic adventure had come to an end and all I remember is my room and what happened in it. Not that I'm saying it wasn't interesting or anything. Wish things had gone differently. It really was my fault I think.

Tanis began turning away from the crowd. Since my hand was on his elbow, I had to move as well. Wish I hadn't. Maybe I wouldn't have had to listen to him. "Princess, welcome to your kingdom," he started. "Some day you may even rule it. Altana help us then. We've been quite lenient to you since first we met but I'm afraid we must come down on you quite a bit harder. We can' expect too much seeing as you were raised by animals, we know. The least you can do is not speak without my say-so and leave the company of the escort under no circumstance. If this becomes a problem, I will deal with you personally." He stopped as the double doors opened again. You could feel the muscle under his sleeve tighten. I can only assume he was recollecting the wonderful times we had on the way to Selbina. He looked down at me with piercing eyes and I felt disgustingly short. He was disgusted by my height too. "I also suggest that you start wearing high heels and keeping your chin up. Try to look like you are Elvaan. It might help." Oh I want to hit him. That burning desire will never leave me.

I held my chin up a little more and stood on the tips of my toes. He barely nodded before continuing to walk back through the doors I had just escaped from. I did a pretty good job on not falling as we stepped down the stairs, even kept my head from bobbing...mostly. The only problem was that I landed my foot wrong on the last step. twisting my ankle and putting a lot of my weight on Tanis. I sucked in air and gripped his arm tight. I wasn't used to the dainty little shoes I was wearing. I had always worn boots of some sort that give you a bit more support. Rolling my lips in between my teeth I bit down and held my breath. Tanis put his free hand on my back gently and waited for the pain to stop biting. What I hadn't realized was that we were the only ones on the landing. I looked up, still pressing down on my lips and he shoved me into the wall. I yelped out, "What the hell!"

I felt dirty from the way he had pinned me. He pressed me against the wall with his hands on my upper arms. My chest felt as if it was pushed out to him. Like I wanted him to notice. I really just wanted him to die. He shoved me into the wall again, making my chest bounce a little. I blushed wanting to die from the gross feeling. He leaned in close to me, whispering, "I'm sure that was an accident and that you heard everything else I said to you just now. That's why I'm not hurting you. This is only a warning. Watch what you do a little more carefully and be aware of every tiny word or move you make. You don't want to learn the consequences if you don't," he growled. "This may be your kingdom but I rule it. You're in my house now and things will stay _exactly _as I want them to. Do you understand?" I was too busy trying not to do anything wrong to realize I didn't answer him a.k.a. was doing something wrong. "I said do you understand!" he repeated, shaking me like a doll. I barely nodded feeling a tear slide down the side of my nose. "Good."

He released me. My feet touched the floor again, my ankle and arms stinging. Before I could wipe my tear, Tanis had a linen handkerchief against it. He gently applied pressure to soak it up and looked at me like a father does a child. He put the delicate fabric back into his pocket and gave me a moment to regain my composure.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way, Princess. I can only promise it will get better as we go. You'll pick everything up soon and you'll know right from wrong. I really don't want to be the 'bad guy' here but until you are reformed, it's going to be hard on both of us. We will press on though. We're Elvaan Hierarchy, we must." He gives a bad name to Elvaans everywhere. That moment I suddenly hated all things Tanis, from shining armour to gray eyes. I just want him dead so much. He took a breath and went to the door beside us, opening it for me. Sister Kirsten materialized beside me and instantly began messing with my hair. When she finished I met Tanis on the other side of the room beneath an archway. As I slipped my fingers into the nook of his elbow, he reminded me yet again not to speak or move without his approval.

Sister Kirsten stepped up to the hem of my train, her own fingers delicately placed on Tiergan. I looked over my shoulder at them and felt like I had just been married. It gave me goose bumps. Tiergan looked at me calmly which became his way of smiling in public at me. i tried not to smile back. _Elvaan hierarchy, _I told myself over and over. _Hierarchy, hierarchy, hierarchy. _Tanis took a step and I rushed to meet him. Next I knew it was graffiti and cheering, children appeared from no where to toss glitter and rice, toddlers throwing sand up to be be like their siblings. It was really cute. As travelers and villagers made noise, I was allowed only to nod my thanks and let out the tiniest of inpersonal smiles. The escort horded around me, protecting me from the swarming people and guiding me to a path that lead to stairs that lead to a small inn of sorts. I waved politely to every one and stepped over the threshold. The moment the guard outside slammed the door shut, Sister Kirsten let out a loud breath. "Well that was terribly noisy. I do hope we get home sooner than later." Tanis turned to glare her into shutting up. He's good like that. She paused for a moment. "My Lord, are we to stay the night here instead of going straight to the Chateau?" she whispered.

"The morning is far from over. We will see. Reaver, have some one send word we've arrived. I want guards stationed at all entry points in the village and inn replaced every three hours. Mixed though, I don't want any more slip ups. That smuggling group was a serious slide for us and I will not allow it a second time. Kirsten see to it that her Highness is taken care of until further notice," Tanis commanded. The group scattered, muttering is and that and going about their ways. Sister Kirsten touched my arm and I followed her across the main room to a bed room. She motioned for some to bring in my things after us and sat me down.

"Does your ankle still hurt?" I shrugged. She knelt and stuck her hand under my dress, finding my foot. My ankle tingled for a second and it was over. She stood again and began doing busy work and talking. "I guess you upset him. It's pretty well known among us healers. His temper I mean. You wouldn't know he wants you dead until he gets you alone. Then you end up coming to us with a bloody nose. It's a terrible thing he does but it's effective. Things work well with Tanis, he's good at what he does even if you have to suffer a little at first. Remember that. It's always for the best with him." I tried not to pay attention. He wasn't doing all of this for the good of man kind. He was doing this for the good of himself. Why didn't she see that? opening a window beside me, Sister Kirsten let the light flood in. Said something about sleep. I didn't' hear it. The second that shutter was moved I spotted them. It was that dark group again. They huddled around each other, moving, planning. I fidgeted thinking about it. As I glanced down at them, one jerked his head up at me. I jumped as he stared at me. It felt like Hell itself was looking me in the eyes. I moved slowly away from the sea breeze. "Are you all right, my Lady?"

"I-I think I want to change rooms," I stammered out.

"Why? This one has a lovely view of the village. You can see the roof tops of everything. Not to menti-"

"I know. I just... would like to change out rooms. If there's a problem with it, I'll go to Tanis about it. I'm not staying in here." My voice trembled with an unknown fear. Kirsten nodded slowly before putting the few tings she had taken out back. A guard moved my things to the room across the hall and waited to see if I could deal with it instead. I peeked my head out the window and saw only ocean. Nodding to Sister Kirsten, I smiled. For the rest of the day, I stayed in that small room. Sister Kirsten walked me like a horse trying to get me to glide instead of walk. Hold my head perfectly still as I moved and basically failed. My feet ached by dinner time, which I had to take in my room and be trained yet again. This is your salad fork, it goes here next to your fish fork... maybe? You hold it this way, don't let anything drop. All I wanted was a minute alone. I only got it when Kirsten's hair stopped holding its lockes back and she called it a night. After stripping my dress off me, Sister Kirsten pulled a light shift over my head, said good night, and I was face down in a pillow. I'm not sure how late it was when I got to finally sleep but it felt like it was only an hour until an unknown thump touched the floor across the hall. And then another. And another.

_Oooooh who are these dark and oddly creepy people Lenn is being creeped out over? And what's up with the thumping? Why am I so predictable! Who knoes! Not you. Not that poodle over there...just me. Teehee. Later guys, t.m.a._


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't have copyrights. I'm just some mooching bum.

_And let's face it. I am._

Chapter Eighteen

Fistfuls of blanket were held to my cheeks. Considering this was my first time ever really being anywhere and considering more and more people were realizing who I was, this journey was going extremely down hill. If I had just made the trip alone with maybe Panaa and Ohja instead of an entire stinking escort, no one would even know. They would just think I was another Elvaan going home with a small party to help. Nothing more. But no. I have to be wearing something no average person could afford, I have to have a bunch of testostrone filled men horde around me with sharp objects, I absolutely need to be shown off everywhere I go. Man did it suck. And as it turns out, this is an everyday thing.

Once again, a thump hit the floor. _Do I get up? Should I grab my dagger? Find a guard? Maybe it's just some couple...I've got to be overreacting_, I thought. _It's gotta be..two...very happy people_. The dark group flashed in my head. The death stare I had recieved. My fists clenched tighter. I looked over at the door in the darkness, waiting for some one to open it. _This is rediculous. I have nothing to worry about. There's a small army right outside that door. I'm overreacting_. I was panicking too. Another, I guess you could say, perk about being brought up mithran is your ears. Yes, Elvaans have really good hearing. Mithrans...kick their asses. So when I heard the painful gasp of some one dying, I decided I was perfectly in the right for panicking.

I guess you can figure it out that all the light thumps I heard that night were people silently dying. Well, aside from that barely there sound which triggered me to move. Working my amazing ability to sneak, I slipped out of the bed and into my shoes. I strapped on my belt, tucking the hem of my dressing gown into it for maximum sneakiness, and unsheathed my dagger. The door thankfully opened silently. Cautiously I stepped over a guard's leg and into the hallway. I never knew people could bleed so much. Some one moaned a few doors down and I crouched. It only took a second for him to die a second time. A shadow moved past him. I got lower. The shadow seemed to fly toward me, drawing up its blade.

I held my breath. Had my sneaking not been enough? Was I about to be given the same death sentence the soldiers around me had gotten? The thing flew at me so quickly I barely even had time to let my eyes get wide with fear. It held its sword beneath my chin. I rose slowly in the darkness. What little light there was reflected large ruby eyes. I couldn't help but wonder if this was the demon who'd slayed every one and if I even stood a chance. Apparently I didn't. I dropped my dagger on the floor beside me. This being, this ghost of a thing stared at me for a moment before lowering the sword to my necklace. Almost a huff of a noise escaped it. I stood a little straighter. The shadow grew closer, past the hilt of its sword, our faces almost touching. I could hear it take its rasping breaths. Something in the back of my mind called out to me. Triggered something that made me feel off. Blushy even. I couldn't explain it. It turned its cloaked head a moment. I thought that was my chance. But in the blink of an eye, literally, my demon was gone, replaced by lamp lights, half an escort, and an infuriated Tanis.-

A table flew across the room as Tanis shoved me inside. "How could this happen? How the hell could this happen!" he yelled. Sister Kirsten had advised me to not look anywhere but my feet. Why can't I ever listen to her? She luckily had gotten out of Tanis's rage being a much needed healer. I got to be locked in the common room with him and his most trusted. "We had everything in order! Every last stupid little thing planned. How could one group of orcs, stupid, filthy orcs, get in so silently? And take out every guard in that God forsaken hall without a sound!" What you might mistake for effeminate hands broke another wooden chair. Breaking and throwing anything he could, Tanis paced the floor. "I can't believe this. I can't bloody believe this." With a huff, he tucked a fallen locke of hair back into his leather strap and sat down.

I stood uncomfortably near the locked door. I didn't want to move. Didn't even want to let my dress down again. If Tanis forgot that I was there, it would have been a blessing. But no. He stared at me as I held the little ruby in my necklace and remembered the shadow. A knock came at the door. Just one. Tanis motioned to the door and a guard unlocked it, letting in a hooded Elvaan. "Reaver," he sighed. "Ease my troubles. Tell me something I want to hear."

Reaver is some one I have yet to elaborate on and there's a reason why. He is something surreal. His appearance has the likeness of folktales mothers will tell their children to scare them. He terrifies me more than Tanis ever could. He pulled off his hood, shaking long dread lockes from his tattooed face. I hadn't realized just how close he was to me until he did a semi circle around me, examining me with a green eye. His other eye is something for another time. Chunks of his left ear are missing from something gone wrong and he can smell the fear on you. He enjoys it. Tanis looked up at him tiredly and Reaver smiled unnaturally. His teeth are sharper than they should be. He held a finger up to me. I held my breath. "It wasn't the orcs."

"What do you mean?" Tanis bit.

Reaver's smile started looking insane. "It was a man."

"That's not possible. They were orcs, Reaver. I saw them myself." Tanis was pacing again, his hands behind his back. He stopped only to look at what I could not. "The only men there were the ones on the ground. The rest were orcs."

Reaver whispered, "Who took down the orcs?"

"I can only assume it was our men."

"Not our men, Tanis. Some one else." Reaver's voice almost became a laugh as he said it.

"Just one?" Tanis asked. My nightmare nodded. "That is not possible, Reaver. No man could take down so many orcs and Elvaans on his own. If our men were completely ready for them, they would have taken them down with a few cuts and they are elite Elvaans. No one man could have done all of that."

"The orcs slipped into the room her highness," he stared at me as he said it, "was supposed to be in. She wasn't there. They killed and cut a few men just before they all mysteriously fell to the ground dead in the hall." I looked up at him now. Confusion had me more than terror. "That's when we found our Lady, remember? Frozen, her dress in her belt and dagger on the floor in pools of blood from men sworn to protect her." He began circling me again, stepping closer and closer to me, his voice dropping all the time. "What were you doing out of your room, Lady? Don't you know it's not safe for little girls to wander after the sun goes down? Things happen in the dark. Terrible things." His cheek touched mine. "What did you see out there that scared you, Highness? Who came after you in the dark?"

"Stop it," I whispered.

"Who was it Highness? Who came for you when you stepped out of your door? Are his eyes still red? Did he hold out his sword tip to you?" he hissed. "Did he make you tremble under that little dress of yours?"

"Stop it," I repeated, my fists grabbing my shift.

"Did he look at you as if to say he'd come back for you, save you for when you were ready to harvest? Did he get in your innocent head? Does that make you feel wrong? Disgusted maybe that you would feel that way about something covered in blood!" Reaver screamed. Tears slipped down my cheeks and I clenched my jaw shut, demanding my body not startle. He put a rough hand to my cheek and wiped it. "Oh, little one, you're crying. Have I upset you?" His hand slid behind my neck, jerking it back to him. He pressed my forehead against his, grinning.

"That's enough, Reaver," Tanis finally called. "Let go of her." He shoved me back. I fell to the floor, staring up at him with tear studded eyes. I got up and tried to pull myself together. Why was I so defenseless suddenly? Was it because I knew I should act delicate? Was it another side effect to the changes I'd been through? I watched the two Elvaans pacing the floor, Tanis in straight lines, Reaver in lazy circles around me. Tanis stopped first. "How could a single man take down so many?" He dropped his head lower in thought. "The only one who could ever have done that is dead. How..."

Reaver whispered, "She knows who did it. She saw him, had her moment." Tanis stopped again and studied me.

"Is it true Princess?" I nodded. "You saw him?" I barely moved. "Were his eyes red? When did he leave? How?" Tanis asked. I looked away.

Reaver put his hand on my jaw. "Tell us Highness. We need to know. Tell us I'm right." Another tear slipped down my cheek as I nodded. I couldn't understand why I was so upset that night. Reaver drew in closer, death filling my senses. "He disappeared when the lights came on." I dared a glance at him. His eyes seemed to peirce me. It was the same feeling I had felt before. The feeling that Hell has come for you. "What now, Tanis?" he called, pushing away from me. Reaver looked at me and started laughing. It's more like a bark really. "If he's come back.." he chuckled. Tanis and I just stared at him. He stopped laughing to stare back at us. "We're going to need more men."-

_So...I knoe it's been a crazy long time. Like..I don't even knoe how long. But I just revised this and I like it sooo much better than I had it. My dialogue sucked and that's bad. But any way! Here i am so get ready. I'm fresh from the pot and already closing up 19. Leave me a review so I knoe if it's too late to salvage this! Don't let it be too late! tma._


End file.
